


Failure by Design

by AsphyxiatedComatose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hospital Sex, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Other, Psychological Drama, Read, Sex, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiatedComatose/pseuds/AsphyxiatedComatose
Summary: ‘’You ever wonder if you’ve always been this dark and twisted or maybe it’s just being a doctor that makes you this way…’’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write. I know I have a ton of unfinished work I plan on getting to it, but I'm really stuck with how to end/continue a lot of them. This was in my head, and work was dead as a doorknob so enjoy some drama!

**‘’You ever wonder if you’ve always been this dark and twisted or maybe it’s just being a doctor that makes you this way…’’**  
  
Upside down, blonde hair masking blood-shot eyes. ‘’Beats me. I haven’t slept in 48-hours.’’  
  
‘’you’re kidding, right?’’ Unamused and equitably just as sleepless, Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest, lab coat unbuttoned, chaotic hair tied into a not-so-neat bun, pager had only just stopped beeping. To the left of her, a half-cognizant idiot who called himself a medical doctor. He preferred letting the blood rush to his head over sleep, not that she could compare herself, she hadn’t slept for just as long, if not longer.  
  
They were in the basement of the hospital, it was the go-to for most young, lifeless doctors. Consumed with mountains of paperwork, patients and nagging teachers. But they weren’t just your teachers, they were your boss. Your boss’s boss, it was completely and utterly debilitating. ‘’You sound like a whack of joy this early morning.’’ Sakura’s voice was hoarse, raw; she couldn’t recall the last drink she had, or when. Mind cripple from the loads of work she had yet to finish.  
  
Woozy from hanging his head upside down for a good ten minutes, Naruto sat right-side up pushing his opulent blonde locks back from his face. ‘’It isn’t morning. It’s the never-ending cycle that is residency.’’ Snorting a forced laugh, he stood and stretched. Sakura observant, taking note of how his muscles moved beneath his skin. White sleeves of his coat falling down as he reached higher and higher, hearing one or two cracks of relief. She chewed her lip. They’d been inseparable since they started school, having had met in the beginning. It felt like ages ago. They met when she was just seventeen, graduated early and managed to get in at one of the most prestigious universities. Now twenty-five, in her fifth year of residency. She had two more to go, unless she decided to go into a particular field.  
  
‘’Do you have rounds Naruto?’’ Sakura asked, she had to. Knowing full-well she had rounds, she would be on the clock until at least 8:00pm. It never ended.  
  
‘’No,’’ Cracking his neck a second time, grin on his fatigued face. ‘’-I finished mine this morning.’’ The grin on his face was a cheeky one, Sakura rolled her eyes, envying that he was done already. What she wouldn’t give for a full eight hours of rest or sleep, definitely sleep. Naruto leaned into her, positioning himself just where her legs hung from the un-used patient bed. The veins in his arms prominent as he rest all his weight in one spot. Sakura chewed her lip, tasting the metallic liquid as he inched closer.  
  
It wasn’t that she minded him in her personal bubble, she never did. Naruto, in his nature was a touchy person. Ever since he was young, from what she remembered. The first time they’d met, he touched her shoulder, then it became a habit; but he didn’t just do it with her, he did it with most of his friends. Even his male friends, making a lot of interested people curious to know which way he swung, but Naruto didn’t appear to have a preference. But, she couldn’t deny the burgeoning in her stomach anytime he drew close to her, not that she’d ever tell him. ‘’You jealous?’’ His overconfident, brash tone made her roll her eyes and dip away.  
  
‘’No.’’ She lied, she most definitely was. The lack of sleep was interfering with her entire morning. There were on-call rooms but she hated sleeping in the hospital. She didn’t live far, only a ten minute walk away but that was ten minutes she’d have to spend walking instead of sleeping and another ten minutes back – and if her pager went on, she most certainly had to be present, in the hospital and not at home, in a comfy bed sleeping. Chewing her lip uncontrollably, she pushed herself up. It was better to get a head-start on the nonsense that was her day, knowing full well tomorrow she had a meeting with the one and only, her teacher and not just her teacher, everyone’s teacher in her group. Not that Sakura wasn’t already a teacher, she had a group of four, like most of the students in her year. But this meeting had been set in stone since she started residency, Tsunade was her way in and unfortunately, her way out too.  
  
‘’You’re lying.’’ Naruto snorted, god he was arrogant. ‘’Whatever, I’m crashing at your place.’’ Running a hand through his locks for the 50th time, he winked and headed with her to the closest elevator. Normally, Sakura would be on the stairs. It was the only exercise time she could get in when her schedule was this jam-packed. She stumbled in behind Naruto, as unwieldy as she was, Sakura never lost her footing – falling into Naruto’s backside, he had turned just in time to catch her.  
‘’Careful!’’ Tone going from pompous to cordial in seconds. Sure he came off as a sly, canny fox but, when it came to his friends and best friends, he was totally different, jovial in his ways. ‘’-Jeez, maybe you should be the one crashing and not me.’’ Standing her up-right, grinning and somewhat chuckling, he brushed a fallen strand from her face.  
  
Hesitant eyes met his and Sakura could feel her stomach churning out of control. Her face turned a shade of red and she smacked his hand away. ‘’I’m fine.’’ Coming off harsher than she meant, she sighed. When exhaustion took over, she turned into somewhat of a cold hearted bitch, not intentionally – never. ‘’Make sure you lock the door this time, you left it open the last three times you crashed.’’ – Not to mention she totally knew that he wasn’t sleeping alone the last two times she’d let him sleep at her apartment, given Naruto lived in an apartment with five rowdy roommates. Sakura lived in solidarity, she preferred the quiet. It was easier to rest and calming to study.  
  
‘’Ah come on, you know I didn’t mean to.’’  
  
Reaching the main floor, they parted ways. Leaving Sakura in somewhat of a baffling state. It wasn’t as complicated as it sounded, she just avoided any and all men. Not wanting any of them to interfere with her studies, especially if it was decided that she’d have to be transferred elsewhere, or even better, be offered a job someplace much further than where she was. Glancing back over her shoulder, she already witnessed him pulling out his cell and dialing – most likely some bimbo nurse that jumped from student-to-student…but not just any student, the doctors, preferably. Not all the nurses were quite promiscuous, in their immoral ways. Sakura was friends with a few of them and they were all aware of how notorious Naruto was when it came to the company of a woman.  
Humming and hawing, Sakura did her caseload first. Paperwork was her main priority, most of the time. Unless there was a dying patient somewhere, rounds usually never took her more than two hours. But she was forced to spread it out into a long day, she was scheduled to work until 8:00pm and she would do just that. A lot of people gave her the title of ‘teacher’s pet’ all through school, but it paid off now that she was actually in residency.  
  
Finding herself in her usual patients room, doing the daily check-list, making sure they were comfortable or if they had any new symptoms or concerns, problems, anything of that natural. Unable to control the wandering thoughts that seemingly kept going back to Naruto. It was distracting.  
  
‘’Excuse me Doctor,’’ Not a patient, but a worried significant other tapped Sakura on the shoulder. She spun on her heel, but kept a calm exterior. ‘’-Do you think he’ll be waking up anytime soon? It’s just, it’s been five days and I’m beginning to think that he might …-‘’  
  
‘’-He’s in an induced coma.’’ Sakura spoke calmly. ‘’He’s been through major trauma. Our neurosurgeon is one of the best. We just need to make sure he heals properly…’’ Smiling reassuringly, she pulled out the patients chart – it was her patient. He’d been hit by a truck not a week ago, suffered minor injuries but unfortunately major trauma to the head. ‘’It’s best you get some rest. Sitting here and waiting is just going to make your mind wander, why don’t you accompany me to the coffee cart? I can go over what the next steps are.’’  
  
While Sakura spent the majority of her afternoon reassuring worried families and significant others, Naruto took rest at her apartment. If you wanted to call it that. He wasn’t alone, like Sakura had suspected. Shirtless, half naked with his jeans sitting comfortably down on his upper thighs, a girl went to town on top of him. This wasn’t uncommon, usually a nurse or a coworker would accompany him. He much preferred the company of a tiny thing over a guy, even though it didn’t matter. Seemed like nurses were his flavor this week. Moans were heard from her, while slight groans were heard from him – that’s all it was, sex. Luckily, the apartment Sakura was lucky enough to own, was sound proof. It wasn’t one of these buildings that were thinly insulated and thrown up in a matter of days. She paid quite a hefty price to keep it, not that she couldn’t afford to. Student loans were a blessing and a curse on their own.  
  
He got off, the bimbo on top of him did not. ‘’You’re no fun anymore.’’ Naruto realized he’d forgotten her name half-way through fucking her, not that it mattered. He was a slut and everyone knew it. Though, he wasn’t that much of a jerk, not purposely anyway. ‘’-Wanna go for round two?’’  
  
Yawning, Naruto shook his head. Coming up with pet-names instead of having to remember all the women or men he slept with. ‘’No doll, you go. I have to get some rest before my rounds tomorrow.’’ He was lying, an expert of that too, unless it came to the people he cared about, IE – Sakura. Though, he’d never admit to that. His plan would be to get rid of this one, hit the bar and then come back here for the night and crash on the couch. Sakura never questioned when or when he wasn’t there, her door was always open to him, amongst a small list of others. The girl with red hair and unimpressed eyes left, without a word. But he knew she’d be back in his bed in a week, they usually all came back. Whether it be self-loathing, or just wanting to get off…not that most of them did, maybe that’s why they always came back…  
  
**Hey, I’m going to Jiraya’s place, don’t wait up ;) – Naruto Uzumaki :3**  
  
Closing her phone with an annoyed sigh, Sakura hung up her lab coat in her designated locker. Everyone had their own. The lounge was pretty nice for fifth years, unlike their lockers in first year…at least this lounge had a coffee machine. Recalling running around for the head-students every single second of her life in first year, shuddering at the thought. Jiraya’s place was a known bar for the students. It was literally down the road from the hospital, the go-to spot if you wanted to drink after a massive trauma. Sakura tried her best to avoid it, but she couldn’t say no to vodka. Vodka had been her friend through many chilling experiences _. ‘Go figure…’_  
  
rolling her eyes she walked straight into someone. ‘’-Oh-Oh my god, I’m so sorry.’’ Bowing her head politely, she put out a hand and helped up the defenseless girl on the ground she happened to knock over. ‘’Please, my apologies.’’ Sakura apologized again and again, the girl she knocked over was tiny. ‘’I’ve been on a nonstop bender, I’m a mess-‘’ she stopped talking, noting the girl wasn’t mad, she just looked kind of lost. ‘’-Are you lost?’’  
  
‘’Oh no, not lost…’’ Sounding like the pitch in her voice had been turned up to 100, Sakura could feel a headache being coaxed out by this girl’s voice. ‘’I just transferred here. I’m looking for Naruto Uzumaki? He’s my teacher…’’  
  
Right, this week were the transfers. But it wasn’t today was it? She thought it was Monday, not Friday night after everyone had already left. ‘’Oh um sorry, I just worked all day where are my manors.’’ Bowing slightly, this young girl smiled up at her. Though Sakura wasn’t taller by any means. ‘’I’m Sakura-‘’  
  
‘’I know who you are.’’ Being cut-off mid-sentence wasn’t something she wasn’t used to. Normally it was by someone higher than her, not at her level if not less than her. ‘’I was hoping I could get on your team but these teams are pre-picked…my name is Hinata.’’ Bowing politely on her own, this Hinata gave Sakura a bit of the creeps – she couldn’t figure out why but she assumed it was just a lack of sleep on her end. ‘’I was hoping I’d get a head-start on meeting everyone before the rest of them.’’  
  
‘’that’s admirable.’’ Sakura smiled, pulling on her jacket. Knowing full-well Naruto was half in the bag already. ‘’But the meeting isn’t until Monday and though you had good intentions Hinata, I think it’s best you wait until Monday. Dr. Uzumaki isn’t here right now.’’ It was unusual for a strange, young student to call Naruto by his first name at all. ‘’It was nice to meet you,’’ Moving past the eager, young student Sakura darted out of the hospital as quickly as she could. Her long-hours were over and surprisingly enough, she had the entire weekend to gather her thoughts and catch up on some well needed sleep.  
  
Not thinking much of the early arrival of one of the interns starting on Monday, Sakura hurried down the road to Jiraya’s Place. The sun had set around 4:00pm, by this point Sakura hadn’t seen sunlight in a few days now, questioning her sanity at every turn. They never tell you about the copious amounts of paperwork you had to do after every patient before you attend medical school…unfortunately you learn of it after you paid the thousands of dollars it takes to become that of a medical professional. The smell of old peanuts and beer wafted in the air. The place wasn’t classy, by any means. But most, if not all employees of the hospital came here. It was a short getaway from the reality of life. Not that many insane cases came through the bays of the hospital anyway. The emergency room had maybe 4 incidents weekly, not a lot in terms of other cases around the world. You only read about that stuff and rarely ever get to experience it. Sakura wanted to experience it. The rush, the adrenaline… but it rarely happened in the five years she’d been studying-practicing, doing the whole young doctor thing.  
  
Leaning forward, bar stool tipped slightly, there sat Naruto with a cold, fresh beer in hand. Bowl of half-eaten peanuts to his right, blonde rich locks dancing in front of partial intoxicated blues. He wasn’t drunk, not even close. Thank god. Sakura wasn’t up for another night of him sobbing over chick-flicks on her Netflix account. Taking the seat next to him, she tapped her hand. ‘’Had enough yet?’’  
  
‘’Sakura! Babe!’’ He threw his arm around her over-the-top-excited, playing it off like he had tons to drink when she knew he didn’t. If Naruto had drank the way he usually does, there would be a group of people around him, doing countless shots. There would be yelling, broken glass, a real shit-show. ‘’I know you’re not drunk, Naruto.’’ Beyond the point of tired, she yawned. ‘’I can’t stay, I have the weekend off so I’m going to go home and crash. Are you coming over later?’’  
  
Naruto raised his hand, ordering another drink. ‘’You know it babe!’’ -  
  
She wasn’t a fan of his pretend-drunk-idiot state so she left. She left fuming, unlike when she had gotten there. Fuming because he wasn’t really drunk and fuming because she couldn’t keep pushing down the feelings she felt whenever she was around him, it was a pain in the ass, if anything. Naturally, when she felt the surge of butterflies, she’d call a non-friend or two. You know, the kind of friends you fuck and nothing else. Naruto wasn’t the only promiscuous type. Not that Sakura slept with them all, some were just there for a make out or second base. It was rare she’d actually spread her legs, not that she didn’t want to but, she was too tired for sex most of the time. But lately, it was catching up with her.  
  
Her apartment wasn’t small but it wasn’t overly big either. It was open-concept with mismatched furniture. Some clothes thrown here and there, mainly scrubs. She barely did her laundry, she kept three changes of clothes at work. It just made it easier than doing her own laundry. Pulling her hair down, she let it breathe. Being tied up tightly couldn’t have been healthy for it. Stripping down into her underwear, she pulled on an over-sized tee and removed her undergarments.  
  
Removing your bra at the end of the day was her favorite feeling. The best feeling, on top of bubble baths, stretching and eating an entire pizza to yourself. It wasn’t even 10:00pm when she crawled into bed. Adoring the feeling of cold sheets as she slipped in, her pillow felt like a cloud and within seconds, sleep took her. Leaving her mind to wander into a dreamlike state…that is until Naruto woke her at 4:00AM. It wasn’t uncommon for him to sneak into her bedroom in the middle of the night after a night of drinking – not that he’d been drinking heavily; she could feel him pressed up against her backside.  
  
Judging by the warmth radiating off of him, he was shirtless. Sakura was awake, wide-awake. Normally, this was an every weekend ordeal. He would drink profusely on Friday nights, every Friday night, sometimes Thursday if it was an easy week. Sakura didn’t quite understand why he drank as much and as often as he did, but she had other ways of coping with her workload and destressing, it didn’t involve alcohol. Naturally, she would have kicked him to the floor – told him to fuck off and go sleep on the couch, but she didn’t this time. Maybe it was a lack of energy or that it was 4:00am but, she moved slightly backward so she was pressed up to him. His breathing was hot, uneven. Was he awake? She didn’t dare ask, instead she moved slightly. She was completely naked under that tee and she doubted he had on anything but boxers.  
  
Chewing her lip, she pressed her ass into his crotch and stayed still a moment, hearing groans from his mouth – he must have been asleep, shit.  
  
Voice hoarse, grungy, Naruto was awake. ‘’Mm, what time is it…’’ He groaned, slightly stretching which Sakura noted when she felt something hard press up against her. No guy could escape morning wood, not that she minded. ‘’its 4…’’ She whispered, back still to him. Waiting for him to clue in who he was in bed with. Naruto rubbed his eyes, yawned and clued in. ‘’Oh! Uh, I must have fell asleep! – Wait, why didn’t you kick me out?!’’ He was sitting up now, weight balanced on his elbow, head resting in his hand.  
  
Sakura turned slightly, just so she could face him. The dim light from the moon still shining into the dark room, making their features easier to see than in the dark. ‘’You can stay…’’ She said softly, unable to keep eye contact. She couldn’t come out and say it – that’d be too weird. ‘’If you want to.’’ Rolling back over, she sighed. But the sigh didn’t sound annoyed, not to him – she didn’t want him to think she was anything but content, with him there. Naruto didn’t move for a moment, she figured he was calculating his next move in his head – instead of getting up, he stayed there, completely still. Maybe he was debating internally too, what to do, because Sakura’s heart was racing in her chest.  
  
‘’You don’t mind?’’ He said softly, Sakura shook her head and moved back into the curve of his body. She didn’t have to speak to tell him what she wanted, but Naruto was clueless. He put an arm around her side and eventually, she heard slight snores coming from him – if there was a definition for clueless, Naruto’s face would be plastered beside it.  



	2. Disarray

Saturday came a lot faster than Sakura would have liked. Though, she’d been up since 4:00am that morning regardless of her schedule. Naruto’s obnoxious, half-sober-half-intoxicated self, kept her mind whirling with thoughts she never imagined would be crossing her mind, especially with the likes of him. He was a womanizer, complete Casanova in his lothario ways. She couldn’t ever see herself with someone like that, even if she knew deep down, under all the fabrication he was just a goofball, a brilliant one. Not that she envied him for his talent, Sakura was the top in their class, the top in everything medical really, her parents weren’t anything special. Her mother was a librarian, had been for years and her dad was retired. Before, he was a pilot. Sure, it sounded fancy but back when he was young it wasn’t exactly difficult to do such a thing.  
  
Now everything was school, school and more school. You had to work to get what you wanted and be better than the rest. Sakura wasn’t haughty in her ways, she just knew she was smarter than average – her grades said so.  That morning she didn’t bother waking the listless moron beside her, he was clueless last night and she’d leave him that way. The last thing she needed was drama with her one and only closest friend. Alright, she had more than one friend but her and Naruto were integral, inseparable at any and all points. Humming and hawing, she’d been advised by her superior to meet at their regular spot.   
  
No Doze Café’.   
  
It was Sakura’s favorite spot, by far. Not just because of their clever name or the delicious coffee, but it served alcohol beverages too and it was the only spot close to the hospital and her apartment. She knew the meeting was important, but not as formal as she was used to. Normally Tsunade and she started there for drinks before heading to downtown to dance, but this was a lunch-meeting so, semi-formal. She dressed the part, hair up, bangs curled in; complimenting her in more ways than one. It wasn’t the warmest, maroon tights, high-waist skirt with a blouse; definite professional material. Tsunade was in her usual spot, but the way she was dressed caught Sakura off. The woman was the definition of qualified but today her hair was down, her lips were painted and she looked like a regular human being, not the top doctor of the hospital.   
  
**‘’Ah Sakura,’’** Tsunade stood, which wasn’t the unusual bit. Tsunade wasn’t alone, sitting next to a rather stately looking individual. **‘’-So glad to see you,’’** She kissed her cheek, which also wasn’t uncommon. Tsunade was kind of like a mother-figure and not just a coworker or boss. The two had worked together since Sakura had started university, Tsunade was her mentor above all else. Everything Sakura learned, she learned from her – and quite possibly, had already surpassed her.   
  
**‘’Yes, hi,’’** She nodded her head politely, removed her coat and before she knew it, was shaking the hand of this solemn male.   
  
**‘’Sakura, this is Kakashi Hatake.’’** Tsunade explained, ordering them around of coffee. **‘’He’s agreed to join our team, he’ll be head of the cardio department, your go-to.’’**  
  
Sakura shook this man’s hand and she swore electricity zinged up her arm when they touched. **‘’Hello,’’** She bowed her head politely and took her seat just as coffee arrived **. ‘’Kakashi was it?’’** She was professional, she had to be, but she couldn’t deny the attraction she had for this man.    
  
As lunch went on, so did the conversation. It was less about the hospital and more about this infamous Kakashi. Turns out he grew up in this neighborhood and had just gotten back from a year abroad, travelling, using his medical skills all over the world. It was admirable, but something Sakura would never actually do. She was content with staying right where she was, not that she was opposed to living in a different city, working at a different hospital…if the offer ever presented itself, most likely, she wouldn’t say no. **‘’Well, it was a pleasure to meet you.’’** Sakura shook Kakashi’s hand again.   
  
**‘’I look forward to working with you Sakura.’’** Kakashi was confident, very. It would have intimidated Sakura, but since she already knew and was friends with the most intimidating of them all, Kakashi didn’t make her feel that way, at all. ‘ **’Likewise,’’** Bowing her head and pulling on her jacket, Tsunade gave her a wink and Sakura was gone. Wanting to tell Naruto of the news about a hot-new cardio god, she recalled that early morning and refrained. Not wanting to have the awkward conversation, maybe he was just as clueless as she thought.   
  
Saturday night came quickly and she found herself at drinks with Ino Yamanaka. **‘’Ou a hot new cardio-god eh?** ’’ She winking, laughing. Nearly toppling over the second martini of the night, if you could call it that. Vodka straight wasn’t much of a drink, but it was a pricy one.   
  
**‘’Yeah, he’s totally gorgeous.’’** Sakura was on her third drink, not that she couldn’t handle her liquor. She wanted to stay home, catch up on the missed series and relax, but Ino swayed her to come out. **‘’No way though, he’s out of my league.’’**   
  
Ino had a look of amusement on her face. **‘ _’You,_ out of his league? Please.’’** Rolling her eyes, she sipped the toxic taste of vodka and licked her lips **. ‘’I mean, I guess it would just get complicated given you work together but…it’d be totally worth it to see what he’s like in bed.’’** Grinning like a half-sober fool, Ino couldn’t hold her liquor as well as Sakura…it didn’t help it was straight vodka either. **‘’It’s too bad I don’t swing that way, I’d be down in a second, boss or no boss.’’  
**  
**‘’He isn’t my boss…he’s just kind of a teacher in the cardio wing.’’**  
  
**‘’Sakura hunny, he’s the head of the department. He’s technically your boss.’’** Ino, in her sassy ways, definitely liked to get around. Though, not a lot of women told her no. The girl was drop-dead beautiful, blonde hair, blue eyes, great chest – who wouldn’t want her, on top of it all, her dad was some head-mastermind behind a security company, best of the best. Sakura never did ask much detail on it though, in fear of breaching some weird security measure. Ino didn’t work, she didn’t have to. She was in school, volunteering at her mother’s flower shop here and there to pass the time **. ‘’I’d go for it,’’** She continued, words slightly slurred but not enough to stop the night. **‘’What harm could it bring? We all know you’ll never jump on who you really want…when’s the last time you got laid anyway?’’** She cocked a brow, knowing full-well Sakura didn’t put out like her. **‘’Maybe it’s time you get some head.’’  
  
**Sakura slapped Ino playfully, shaking her head. Not that she was opposed to it, she just didn’t have time to put effort into seeing someone, especially now that a hot-new cardio guy had started working. **‘’Oh come on,’’** Ino twirled on the barstool, looking around for fresh meat, as she’d call it. **‘’What’s your flavor this week, male or female?’’  
  
‘’You know very well I don’t like women. We’ve been over this.’’ **Unimpressed by Ino’s poor judgement, Sakura browsed the bar. They were downtown, the city downtown on a Saturday night was full of people looking for just the same as she, someone to take home.   
  
**‘’Too bad, we’re fun.’’** Ino winked, eyes landing on an unsuspecting. **‘’Bingo!’’  
  
‘’Ino, really. Not interested.’’ **Sakura said no, but she hadn’t seen what Ino was looking at, not yet anyway.  
**  
‘’Listen, and I mean this with love. You and Naruto? Not going to happen. Not because you’re not worth it, but because he’s a slut and you’re a distinguished young woman.’’** Ino turned Sakura toward the male set in her sight. **‘’Now he is definitely worth it.’’  
  
**Silver hair, broad shoulders, well-dressed; good god, it was the cardio god. **‘’oh my god, no freaking way!’’  
  
‘’and why the hell not!’’ **Ino protested. **‘’He’s totally hot! Why not! What are you so afraid of Sakura!’’  
  
‘’that’s the cardio god Ino and oh my god he totally saw us!! You cow! Now he’s coming over here.’’   
  
**Sakura ducked, not completely out of sight – she just hoped he made eye contact with the person behind her instead of catching her staring at him and not coming to say hello. Heart-racing and mind a mess, she breathed once and then twice, regaining her composure. It wasn’t that she was nervous around good-looking men, it’s that he was in a way her boss and she didn’t want drama in the work place, period. **  
  
‘’Hello again,’’ **  
  
Damn, busted. Sakura turned on her stool and smiled. **‘’Oh, I thought that was you.’’** She laughed, nervously. Luckily finishing her third drink pushed some confidence up from under that nervous wall. **‘’What are you doing downtown?’’**   
  
Ino had turned in her stool to face the woman to her right, already involved in some hot topic – averting her own attention so Sakura could get it in with her potential new boss. Kakashi was dressed in business casual wear, Sakura couldn’t get over how well-dressed he was, not to mention fine as hell. **‘’Just getting used to the neighborhood…come here often?’’  
  
**Small talk was overrated, always. Being terrible at it to begin with, Sakura tried her best to avoid it. Wanting to kick Ino for stirring trouble up before it began, she smiled. Being in a bar with your boss that your even bigger boss just hired…do you run, or stay…she decided to stay. **‘’My friend and I usually come here, not often but enough to know the bartender.’’** She waved down the bartender, Kiba was an intern at the hospital but he worked part-time on weekends to put a dent in his student loans. Kiba waved back, grinning like an idiot. He was just as bad as Ino when it came to Sakura’s sex-life, why they gave a damn she didn’t know.   
  
**‘’Life of a doctor huh,’’** Kakashi nudged her glass with his own and leaned against the counter top. Oh god, he was getting comfortable. Sakura was in it for the long-haul now. Was he in it for sex, or just to be polite? It was extremely difficult to tell what was just below the surface of conversation between a male and female, in a bar, downtown…Saturday night. Sakura’s laugh was nervous, she couldn’t help it. If she screwed things up here, right now, she may as well screw up life at the hospital too.   
  
‘’With all due respect Kakashi-‘’ Sakura started, but Kakashi knew what she was going to say, before she said it.   


**‘’-I know what you’re going to say. You’re my boss, we shouldn’t be speaking so casually.’’** Kakashi, with his smooth charm, well-dressed self, turned out to be a little persuasive. **‘’I don’t disagree, but we’re both adults. We can separate professional and personal, can’t we?’’**  
  
Was this a test…Sakura couldn’t tell. She chewed her lip and exchanged glances with both Ino and Kiba, both of them waiting eagerly to see the next step and who would take it. Turned out, Sakura was willing to risk it. She took the dive and raised a hand, ordering them another round of drinks. **‘’We don’t work until Monday, may as well have another drink.’’  
  
**Being promiscuous wasn’t Sakura’s strongest weapon, she barely had time for romance or dating. It never flowed with her schedule. Though, having drinks with a coworker/boss did earn her some brownie points from the peanut gallery. Not that she’d ever give up the details, but after five drinks or so, she found herself back at Kakashi’s place, in his kitchen with another glass of wind in hand. Her shoes were in the foyer, coat slung over the back of one of his highly expensive chairs and the wine in her glass must have been aged at least 20 years. **‘’Excuse the unpacked boxes.** ’’ Kakashi mumbled.  
  
So he wasn’t married, or seeing anyone. That wasn’t unusual for someone in his position. Sakura rarely met married people who didn’t both work in a hospital. Tsunade was married, once. But Sakura never did get the details on why they were divorced. **‘’No need,’’** Sakura reassured. **‘’I’m surprised you don’t have more boxes given you just arrived.’’** **  
**  
The way he spoke to her was very adult, mature. Usually her conversation when men resulted in snorting laughter from their end, Kakashi wasn’t that type it seemed, unlike a certain blonde haired goofball. **‘’I paid someone to unpack my things. It’s easier.’’** Kakashi smiled, sitting beside her. **  
  
**The place was more of a condo than an apartment. Open-concept, top-notch furniture. Sakura didn’t doubt the man had money, but what did it mean if she slept with him? She chewed her lip, debating the pros and cons. The consumption of copious amounts of alcohol wasn’t helping, but at least she wasn’t a nervous mess the entire time they were chatting. They hadn’t stopped talking since the bar, it’d been nonstop. But now that they were alone, completely… Did she just come right out and ask, or was it going to happen naturally, she was unsure and definitely unsure of how to proceed. **‘’You could show me around?’’** Sakura pushed, daring herself and him. **  
**  
Kakashi didn’t seem offended, he placed his wine down and showed her his place. It was a lot larger than it appeared. Yes, open, full-wide space. Office space, closet space, even the bedroom had a large, walk-in closet. Sakura couldn’t deny it as she approached it, she was a woman after all, and she loved shopping so she adored large-walk in closets. **‘’I’m going to dream of this closet…’’  
**  
Chuckling and standing quite close, Kakashi leaned on the frame of the door to the small space, observing Sakura as she walked through. **‘’You’ll need more shoes, I think.’’** She whispered, glancing over her shoulder at him. Kakashi was watching, like prey to its next meal. Sakura started to realize that it was going to most definitely happen, they were going to sleep together and work would be awkward. **‘’…So there needs to be rules if we plan to do this.’’** It was kind of impulsive, what she said and how she said it, but it wasn’t wrong. They both knew why they were there and they both wanted the same thing, even if it was just in the heat of the moment.   
  
**‘’Rules?’’** Kakashi cocked a brow, arms crossed. **‘’This isn’t work.’’** He laughed, approaching her. **‘’You want what I want, it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.’’** Closing the space between them, he didn’t so much as give Sakura a breath of air to think or breathe, pinning her between him and a nearby wall, pressing his body against hers firmly before capturing her mouth with his own. Sakura melted like ice on a hot day, molding into him. She couldn’t recall the last time she felt such attraction, why would she let it go to waste.   
  
Hangovers in your mid-twenties are a lot harder to handle than a hangover in your early twenties. Sakura’s head pounded even before she woke from the dead of sleep. Finding herself in last night’s dress, hair chaotic and makeup smeared. Her phone had blown up with messages, no missed calls. She knew most of them would be eager Ino and impatient Kiba asking about her scandalous night with the cardio god.  Not forgetting where she was, she rolled over. Kakashi was there, face down and shirtless. They didn’t sleep together, as much as Sakura wanted to, the alcohol and an upset stomach told her no. Admiring the muscles in his back, she noted the glass of water next to her and two pills. Grinning internally, she grabbed them both and downed them quickly. The water making her feel refreshed, but she definitely needed a shower.  
  
**‘’How’s your head?’** ’ Kakashi, hoarse voice and hair ruffled from sleep, he faced her curiously. **‘’Sorry, I knew that final glass of wine was a bad idea.’’**  
  
**‘’No, it’s my own fault for drinking so much.’’** Sakura laughed, feeling silly that she was dressed and he wasn’t. But that didn’t excuse what had happened last night. They made out, heavily. Not your teenage make-out, but heavy kissing, touching and whatever else. She bit her lip, recalling the steamy details and itching for more. Pushing herself up, she stretched. Kakashi pulled her back into the bed and slid her beneath him before she could protest. ‘’So,’’ He started, tracing the line of her exposed collarbone with his mouth. **‘’This will be our secret at work…last thing you need is thinking you have an in because we’re sleeping together…’’**  
  
Not that they did sleep together. Sakura closed her eyes, feeling his hand make way up, between her legs like he had last night. Good god his hands, she shivered from his touch in all the right ways and stopped him before it turned into more. **‘’Right…but right now, I have to go.’’** Temptation was there but she had to leave. Yes they did things and yes it was happening but if she could avoid sleeping with him for the time being, it wouldn’t be so bad to work together. Or maybe it would be bad. There’d be tension dancing between them everywhere…Sakura couldn’t deny just how sexy he was.   
  
**‘’Too bad,’’** Kakashi mumbled, moving away. Watching as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun. **‘’I’ll see you tomorrow,’’** He winked, pulling himself out of bed. ‘ **’I’m looking forward to working together, Tsunade had nothing but good things to say about you.’’**  
  
**‘’Well, until yesterday I hadn’t heard a thing about you.’’** Sakura was clever, she loved good conversation, but if she stayed any longer, she’d be back in his bed in seconds. Now she knew more about him than anyone else. She wasn’t opposed to learning about cardio, but it wasn’t in her agenda for that Sunday. She knew Naruto would be wondering where she was, even though it didn’t matter if he knew or not. She had to prepare for Monday, when all the new interns came. Completely spacing on it until now, she had to prepare the paperwork and tasks they’d be doing. **‘’I’ll see you tomorrow,’’** Without another word from her, or him, she left. Leaving with thoughts of last night.   
  



	3. Sheep in wolves clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, but worth the read.  
> I have zero clue what I'm doing with this story but it's not bad so far. :)

Monday mornings were either the worst day or the best day. Sakura couldn’t quite put her finger one which day it was just yet. Sunday she intended on sleeping, she did sleep for most of the morning after her enduring evening with that of a cardio-God. Ino had blown up her phone, surprisingly Kiba did too. Though, she’d _never_ kiss and tell. That wasn’t her style, never had been. They were ruthless when it came to knowing about Sakura’s sex-life, not that she had one to begin with. If the opportunity did arise, she’d usually say no, but before last night she hadn’t even been physical with a guy in maybe eight months. Ino wasn’t the cause of it, Sakura took the choice and made the decision…but they hadn’t slept together. The most they did was touch, like teenagers. She enjoyed that over sex any day but then again, her history of different men hadn’t been exactly satisfying by any means.  
  
The hospital was at a lull. Which wasn’t so shocking given it was Monday morning, 7:00AM – all the bad cases came in on the weekends. Broken arms, stab wounds, lacerations to unusual body parts…in the past five-years, she’d seen most of it anyway. The simple stuff at least, a rare case barely made way and if it did, every single student wanted a piece. You had no friends, you were all sharks. Sakura was a shark, though, she didn’t have much competition. Chewing her lip, hair up in its regular untidy bun, lab coat strung over the back of her chair – she finished the last of her charting for that morning. Knowing full well as soon as 9:00AM hit there would be inexperienced children running amuck. Okay, not children…she guessed the age group would be anywhere from twenty-two, to, thirty five. People were surprising. Uncertain of who would be in her group, she knew at least one of Naruto’s students.  
  
**‘’I forgot to tell you,’’** Sakura started, watching him fuck with a rubki’s cube in the chair across from her desk. **‘’I met one of your students this weekend.’’**  
  
Blue eyes met hers, hands still glued to the colorful miss-matched square. **‘’Was she hot?’’**  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. Arrogant prick, why were they even friends. **‘’Does that matter? It isn’t like you’re allowed to sleep with them. You’re technically their teacher for the next few years until they get to our level.’’**  
  
**‘’Boo, you’re no fun.’’** Naruto stuck out his tongue, flipped the cube onto her desk and cracked his neck – she hated when he did that, cracking your neck so often was definitely not a healthy habit. **‘’Speaking of fun…you stayed out Saturday night…** ’’ Leaning into her desk, shit-eating grin on his face, Sakura knew she wouldn’t be able to lie, so she voided telling him exactly what happened.  
  
**‘’What of it?’’** She tested him.  
  
The grin on his face didn’t falter, which only confirmed Sakura’s worst fear. Maybe she was kidding herself allowing herself to have any feelings at all. They were just friends **. ‘’C’mon, no juicy details? I heard Kiba and Ino whispering about some hot older guy?’’**  
  
Damn gossipers! They were ruining it. If Naruto knew the hot older guy was the new cardio god of the hospital, he’d definitely get mad or worse…who knew, Sakura wasn’t keen on finding out so she played it off, and played it off good. The last thing she needed was her fellow students and peers knowing she slept with a head of the cardio department, . **‘’Yeah, he wasn’t from here.’’** She lied, but it was convincing. Attempting to seem distracted by a patient chart, even though she’d already finished it **. ‘’-we talked and went back to his hotel.’’** – Hotel, nice touch. She bit her lip. **‘’-Why do you care what I do with my Saturday night anyway?’’**  
  
It wasn’t like her and Kakashi actually slept together. Though, she wouldn’t tell Naruto even if he asked. Something about sharing those details with him…he rarely shared intimate details, but he didn’t have to. Sakura had found multiple pieces of clothing, underwear, lipsticks, hair bands…you name it, she found it. Either in her place, or his. Though, having a bunch of rowdy male roommates…it wouldn’t be a surprise there. **‘’I just worry about you,’’** Naruto shrugged, slumping back in the not-so-comfortable chair **. ‘’It isn’t like you not to come home so,’’** Still grinning, it confirmed the fear. Naruto didn’t care that she’d slept with another guy – not that she had, but even still…no reaction, pure interest.  
  
**‘’Shouldn’t you be preparing for your group?’’** Sakura barked, Naruto noticed a change in attitude. **‘’They’ll be here this morning you know…’’**  
  
**‘’Yeah, I know, jeez mom…No coffee this morning?’’** His grin faltered but not by much, Naruto wasn’t the angry or upsetting type. Almost always in a good, charming mood. **‘’I mean I know the coffee is shit but at least it takes away the cranky…’’**  
  
**‘’Bug off would you?’’** She barked again, putting her charts into a neat pile and grabbing the clipboard with her student’s names. **‘’I have a lot of guys on my list…it’s going to be a total pain.’’**  
  
Being a woman, astute when it came to most things medical, men found her… not intimidating but they were doubtful. The only man she met who hadn’t been doubtful, was Jiraya, Tsunade’s ex-husband. The only man she’d ever been married to, though she didn’t know why they split to begin with…they seemed so flirtatious around one another. Sakura never questioned it and Tsunade never spoke about it. Regardless, she wasn’t keen on teaching men over women, they came off as cheeky and conceited. Sakura hated it.  
****  
‘’Yikes.’’ Naruto grabbed her chart without warning **. ‘’-Hmm, let’s see.’’** Naruto flipped through the profiles of each person, everyone was assigned four individuals. Four top students from different schools and in some cases they came from the same school. **‘’Gaara…Sasuke Uchiha…Neji Hyuuga…and Tenten…wow, one girl eh?’’** Naruto rubbed his brow. **‘’You have your work cut out for you. I’m stuck with Hinata Hyuuga, ou maybe they’re related?’’** He paused, imagining it and shook his head. **‘’Some kid named Lee, Temari and, Kankuro.’’**  
  
The list of male names made Sakura shiver straight down to her core. She wondered how old each of these people were, she figured all younger, not having time to look too much into their profiles. She planned to test their skills and knowledge hands-on. **‘’It says here they’re all between twenty two and twenty six.’’** She mumbled, not interested in reading further. It was getting closer to that 9:00AM mark. **‘’I should get ready, so should you.** ’’ Standing, Sakura pulled on her lab coat, pulling the elastic from her hair, long, lush pink strands fell around her shoulders only to be pulled back up into a neater styled bun on top of her head, a few strands hanging here and there.  
  
When 9:00AM hit the hospital was over-run with students. Not that the hospital itself was small or anything but this happened every five-years. On this day, every time. There would be a horde of new faces, male and female. Though the males usually dominated the females, it was the case this year and the five-years before that. But Sakura had prepared for it. She found herself in her usual spot with a clipboard, semi-nervous to be teaching mostly males. There was one female, which was odd. Normally it was two boys and two girls, but the ratio of male-to-female doctors, female was lacking this year. Sakura found herself somewhat disappointed.  
  
**‘’Looking forward to your flock?’’** Kakashi, being as stealthy as he was, took Sakura by surprise. The last time she’d seen him, he was shirtless and exposed and she, unfortunately had a massive hangover.  
  
**‘’O-Oh! Ka- Dr. Hatake…I didn’t see you there.’’** Feeling sheepish, she smiled. Cheeks flushed. **‘’They should be arriving any minute.’’** Wanting to keep it professional, she refrained from asking how the rest of his weekend went. **‘’-Have you met most of the staff?’’**  
  
**‘’the ones worth knowing.’’** – Damn, that smile was amiable. Charming, it made her head spin. Maybe she should have slept with him, then the tension dancing between them wouldn’t be as obvious. **‘’Are you nervous?’’** He asked.  
  
Nervous around him, no way. The overwhelming desire kind of distracted her from the nervous feeling regarding her soon-to-be-students **. ‘’Nervous? A little.’’** She confessed, without hesitation. Which was odd for her, normally she would be completely reserved with …well, her boss. But, since they’d technically seen more than just each other’s faces…Sakura was little more inclined to be open and honest with him. **‘’I have a lot of males in my flock.’’**  
  
**‘’and that’s a bad thing…why?’’** Was this another test? She couldn’t tell. Testing him back, she shook her head, smiling. Confident **. ‘’It isn’t a bad thing,’’** She admitted. **‘’I just hope they don’t see me as too much as a threat,’’** Winking she turned only to see the bunch of them in the main entrance of the hospital. Tsunade was giving them the basic speech she gave to every new group. She’d been doing this thing for 15 years, Sakura wondered if she’d ever retire.  
****  
‘’That’s my que to go introduce myself.’’ Kakashi eyed her up and down before moving pass and over to the group of keen, eager individuals.  
  
Observing from the nurses station, Sakura’s eyes searched for the profiles in her chart of names. Eyes landed on one of the few women, there wasn’t a lot. She just hoped the girl wasn’t a total teachers-pet. Not a big fan of suck-ups. Eyes running up and down each of her possible students. **‘’Well this will be fun…’’** She muttered as a group of four approached her, being quick, she distracted herself.  
  
**‘’Are you Dr. Haruno?’’** – The female, Tenten, she was sporty-hair up in perfectly placed buns…that wouldn’t last long given the lack of sleep, heavy workload and the countless hours you’d be working. **‘’I’m Tenten,’’** Being polite, she bowed. Sakura’s mind was elsewhere **. ‘’Right… nice to meet you, but we’re not here to be friends.’’** Nothing was personal, but she was the teacher, these were her students, there was no time for bluffing friendliness. Sakura brushed a fallen strand behind her ear and handed out charts to each person. **‘’These are your patients. They’re your responsibility.’’** She paused, getting a good look over of each individual. Gaara, Neji and Sasuke. All the guys came off as stiff wooden puppets, sticks so far up their asses they couldn’t even smile. **‘’If you need help, it will be given but don’t expect one of us to do the work for you.’’** They started to move when she moved, each person looking over the seven charts they had. Sakura usually took care of 50 charts or more in a few hours but that came with experience. **‘’On call rooms are meant for sleeping. If I catch any one of you doing differently, you’ll be off my service.’’**  
  
They moved through the hospital like bees in search of honey. Sakura listing off the pros and cons, the dos and don’ts. Making it very clear that if a mistake was made, they’d pay for it. Once they reached the final tour, she stopped. **‘’Any questions?’’**

**‘’Yes,’’** Tenten raised a hand. **‘’May I ask why I’m the only female?’’**  
  
It wasn’t a stupid question, but Sakura didn’t find it important enough to answer so she didn’t. **‘’Your shift starts now and ends in forty-eight hours. If you need me, page me. But if I’m sleeping, I’d suggest you find help elsewhere.’’**  
  
Tenten, Sasuke, Gaara and Neji were thrown to the wolves. Not that they couldn’t handle it, they’d been in a hospital before. They’ve witnessed, dealt with a handled patients, but the only thing…they were never on their own and now they were, in a functioning, real hospital. **‘’Well our teacher is a total bitch.’’** Tenten rolled her eyes, embarrassed she asked that question at all.  
  
**‘’You did ask a naïve question.’’** Neji said, walking beside her. The two had been friends since University, now engaged. Managing to get on at the same hospital and work the same team. **‘’They’re not here to be our friends Tenten.’’**  
  
**‘’Oh please.’’** Tenten nudged him, eyeballing the back of Sasuke and Gaara as they walked ahead. **‘’Do you think those two are worth getting to know?’’**  
  
Neji shrugged, uninterested in getting friendly with co-workers. They were the competition, not friends. Sure they’d spend every waking hour together but he was focused on becoming the best and he would, one way or another.  
  
Sakura was back in her office, but she wasn’t alone. By the time she had done a walk through with her students, set them up with patients, it was 11:00 and her stomach wasn’t taking no for an answer. Ino made her way over for lunch at least once a week, but this time she had a purpose. She wanted to hear all the juicy gossip about her hot-new-cardio-god. **‘’So, so, so!** ’’ Excitedly flopping about in her seat, Ino leaned on Sakura’s desk while she picked away at a large salad. **‘’Gimmie the details! What was he like in bed? Did you get off?’’**  
  
**‘’Good god Ino, vulgar much?’’** Sakura almost spit up the food she had in her mouth **. ‘’I’m not telling.’’**  
  
**‘’Oh boo, whore, why not! Tell me. I need some excitement in my life. Girls just aren’t as fun as boys when it comes to the bedroom.’’**  
  
Says the lesbian…  
  
Sakura sighed, chewing a cucumber and then another. ‘ **’He’s someone I work with. We can’t talk about it here.’’**  
  
**‘’I bet you’d tell me if I was a slut with blonde hair and blue eyes, I’m just lacking in the department of a flat toned chest and god knows what below the belt.’’** Ino winked, reffering to notorious Naruto. She wasn’t wrong, Sakura told Naruto 99% of the things that happened, except for the people she slept or did not sleep with.  
  
Laughing, unable to help herself, she felt the urge to smack Ino but refrained. Knowing how crazy she was. **‘’It was just a nice night with an older guy, not much to tell.’’ Shrugging** again, she stopped. Noting one of her students standing outside of her closed office door. **‘’-Shit, one second Ino.’’** Moving from her desk, she opened her door and stepped outside only to come face-to-face with who she assumed to be Sasuke. ‘ **’Can I help you?’’**  
  
Sasuke Uchiha, going over the notes in her head. He was head in his class, with exceptional references. The last name Uchiha wasn’t unknown in the medical field, but Sakura couldn’t quite place how she knew the name. The guy looked to be maybe twenty-three, but his defined features made her think maybe he was possibly her age…it was difficult to tell and no way would she ask.  
****  
‘’I’m finished my rounds.’’ He said, quite dully. Uninterested. It wasn’t unimpressive but it was definitely irksome. Now what would he do. Sakura didn’t plan that far ahead. **‘’Did you finish all the paperwork associated with those rounds?’’** Now she was the one testing someone.  
****  
‘’I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.’’  
  
Cocky bastard. Sakura wouldn’t stand for it. **‘’No shit Sherlock. I’m required to ask.’’** No way would she show weakness to someone far less skilled than her. ‘ **’Do yourself a favor. I know you think you’re king shit right now but let me make things clear. You’re nothing. You’re a pawn in this little game of chess. What you do, doesn’t amount to a fraction of what goes on here. You think you’re important? Think again. You’re replaceable. Next time you want to suck up, find someone who gives a damn and don’t waste my time.’’**  
  
Stepping back into her office, she slammed the door in one Sasuke Uchiha’s face. Ino sitting there completely amused by the entire situation. They were the sheep, she was the wolf.  
  
  



	4. Despondency

‘ _’Sooo,_ are you ever going to tell me about this juicy older guy I saw you with a few weeks ago? Ino said you wouldn’t say a word.’’

  
  
‘’ **Kiba** what makes you think Sakura’s going to talk about her bedroom activities with you, when she won’t say a word to me…please.’’ Rolling her eyes, Ino stirred the purple liquid in her martini glass, sipping it often. ‘’But honestly Sakura, why won’t you tell us? Was it _that_ bad?’’

  
  
It wasn’t bad, it wasn’t anything of the sorts. They had chemistry, good chemistry but they hadn’t slept together. Sakura knew she’d be judged harshly for not putting out especially by these two who were notorious for it. ‘’No, it wasn’t bad.’’ She shook her head, sipping some of her own mixed drink. It was too sweet, not that she minded sweet…she just needed something bitter to go with how she was feeling.

  
  
‘’Ou what about that hot younger guy that was at your office last week, I bet he’d be fun.’’ Winking, Ino turned in her chair. ‘’You need to let loose girl.’’

  
  
‘’Ino, I’m a doctor. I can’t sleep with my students.’’ Rolling her eyes, obviously bothered by Ino’s comment. Though, Sasuke Uchiha was definitely not bad looking by any means. Shaking her head, she sighed. A waitress approaching Sakura, giving Kiba a certain look. ‘’Sorry to bother you…but,’’ She slid Sakura another of what she was drinking. ‘’-That gentleman over there bought you this drink,’’

  
  
Kiba, being the sinful playboy he was couldn’t help the shit-eating grin on his face, noting the guy across the bar. He wasn’t alone, in fact, both the men at that table looked rather clean-cut and dapper. If Kiba wasn’t straight, he would definitely go for it. ‘’I think someone’s interested…’’

  
  
Sakura glanced over her shoulder, the one who had ordered her a drink had a smirk on his face, not so confident but friendly. He was absolutely good looking and so was his friend, even Ino was interested. ‘’Listen...’’ She started, ‘’I may be a lesbian but I am totally willing to play it as if I’m not, if you’re interested…’’ Ino glanced between Sakura and the two guys who were evidently interested. Sakura was hesitant and Ino knew. ‘’Come on girl, let loose a little…when’s the last time you actually had some fun?’’

  
  
Sakura sighed, she sighed because Ino for once, was right. She’d been so preoccupied with studies and work that she barely had time for a life, let alone a relationship. The thing with Kakashi was rocky, not only because they worked together but because he was her boss, and not just her boss, her boss’s boss…it was very complicated. It wasn’t like they were dating. Sighing inaudibly, Sakura took the drink, it tasted just like the one she finished not two minutes prior. ‘’Fine. You win.’’

  
  
Sakura stood up, inhaling a breath of confidence before giving Kiba a look and wandering over to the table with the two men. ‘’So you bought me a drink huh?’’ Sliding into the seat beside him, brushing her leg against his, she rested her chin on her hand and leaned in. ‘’what’s your name?’’

  
  
‘’Izumo, this is Kotetsu.’’ Izumo had somewhat of a bad boy charm, defined features, dark hair, and dark eyes, dressed casually. His friend was attractive, but not as much as the one who had bought her the drink. ‘’Izumo huh? I’m Sakura, that’s Ino.’’ She cocked a brow, taking a sip from the straw before Ino took a seat next to Kotetsu.

  
  
‘’So you’re the guys who have been ogling us all evening hmm?’’ Ino winked at Kotetsu before placing a hand on his lap. ‘’Come on, I want to dance.’’

  
  
Before Kotetsu could say no, Ino had his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

  
  
Sure the bar was a tad run down, but there was a place to dance and they weren’t the only ones.

  
  
Izumo laughed, observing. ‘’Your friend is forward.’’

  
  
‘’As are you, you did buy me a drink.’’ Sakura commented, being clever. ‘’So tell me Izumo, how often does buying a drink actually work?’’

  
  
He laughed, it was charming. ‘’It isn’t something I do often.’’ He admitted, taking a swig of the whiskey in his short-glass. Sakura wasn’t a fan of whiskey but she preferred when men could drink liquor over beer. ‘’Well, I don’t often say yes.’’ Taking another sip of her drink, Sakura tried her best to avoid the mix of thoughts spiraling, trying to bring her down. Focusing her attention entirely on Izumo, he sort of reminded her of her student, Sasuke, but she refrained from letting that get the best of her. 

  
‘’Do you dance?’’ He asked, she most definitely did not.

  
  
‘’No,’’ Laughing, shaking her head she finished her drink. ‘’I’d need at least six more drinks before I even agree to it.’’ Still laughing, Izumo lifted his hand to the waitress, ordering another round. Ino and Kotetsu coming back breathless. ‘’You guys should dance!’’ Ino was loud, very.

  
  
‘’No way.’’ Sakura declined, eagerly awaiting her next day. Her nerves were shot from her 24 hour shift, she needed a good sleep and a back rub. ‘’I’d much rather stay and drink.’’ Feeling the alcohol seep into her blood stream, the room wasn’t as straight as it once been and she knew she had to slow down or the whole getting laid part of her night wouldn’t happen.

  
  
Throughout the evening the place was getting busier as coworkers and students came in off their shifts, damn that drinking age law. Everyone was over 21 so it was difficult to avoid the people you saw on a daily. They’d been there with Izumo and Kotetsu for maybe three hours. It was at least 10:00 and Sakura was off the next two days to catch up on much needed sleep. Since her students arrived, she could put most of her work on them, though she was on-call those two days, even if she didn’t want to be, they didn’t have a choice being they were doctors.

  
  
The more alcohol consumed, the closer Sakura got to Izumo. He smelled good and she knew he’d feel good too. Chewing her lip, she wondered if it’d be smart enough to go back to her place or his – not interested in getting personal, she avoided all personal questions, as did he. They were looking for the same thing. Leaning in closer to him, she placed a hand dangerously high on his thigh, licking her lips. ‘’Look,’’ Her voice was a low, seductive whisper. ‘’We’re both here for the same reason…’’

  
  
Izumo didn’t pull away, listening to what she was suggesting.

  
  
‘’Follow me,’’ Whispering, she took his hand and wandered through the crowd. It wasn’t an overwhelming amount, but it was at that point in the evening where everyone was too occupied doing whatever it was they were doing, shots, dancing, flirting, talking, it didn’t matter. The music was loud and people usually only came to bars for one of three things, to get laid, to wallow in self-pity, or to catch up with friends. Sakura was there for the first reason and so was Izumo.

  
  
Pulling him into the singular washroom, she locked the door and the second that door locked, his lips were on hers.

  
  
Izumo stumbled backward, back pressing into the wall as Sakura pushed her body against his. Their tongues battling for dominance, his hands were everywhere all at once. Alcohol heightening her senses, she moaned into his mouth when he cupped her chest.

  
  
Sakura moved from his mouth, to his neck, unbuttoning his jeans. ‘’Do you have a condom?’’ She mumbled – she may have been drunk, but she wasn’t stupid. Never understanding why people used alcohol as an excuse for sleeping with another person, it didn’t completely null you of your senses. Izumo nodded, thank god. He wasn’t as stupid as she initially thought. Though, he was looking to get laid so why wouldn’t he bring one…

  
  
Biting her lip, she unzipped his pants and pulled them down – jackpot, definitely scored with this one. Not that size mattered, it all depended how long you could last – to Sakura anyway, not that she was a slut, she just liked what she liked, like any other human being with needs. Izumo groaned when she got on her knees, Sakura wasn’t opposed to oral sex and usually she was just down to bang but she figured this guy had bought her drinks all night, so why not. Working her magic, head bobbing and tongue swirling, listening to his breathing as it got heavier and heavier, he had a firm grip on her hair but he wasn’t aggressive about it.

  
  
Izumo pulled her up after five-minutes, tearing the package of the condom before sliding it on. He kissed her again, but this was more heated, contentious, testing her limit on how aggressive he could be. ‘’You’re so damn hot,’’ He muttered, words slightly slurred but not enough to stop. Sakura was just as drunk as he, if not more but she couldn’t tell. Unzipping her pants, he slid his hand between her legs for a few minutes before Sakura made the decision to bend over. Foreplay was great, but not in the bar’s bathroom.

  
  
The sex was impressive, chemistry evident but not enough for Sakura to pursue him. It was sex, that’s it. That’s what they both wanted and that’s what they got. It was rough, heated. Izumo ploughing her into the wall, Sakura knew she’d wake up with bruises in the morning, not that she’d complain. It lasted longer than she thought, they were in there for at least forty-five minutes, she’d had better and worse, but this was what she needed.

  
  
Fixing his pants, disposing of the condom Izumo still grinning he grabbed her and twirled her in for another kiss. ‘’Here,’’ Grabbing her phone from her, he dialed in his number. ‘’-you know, if you ever want to bang it out.’’ Winking, he left. Sakura laughed, unable to help it. She’d definitely take him up on that offer.

  
  
The evening was just what she needed. Ino had sent her a text mid-way through telling Sakura she was going home with not just Kotetsu, but a girl too. A threesome was happening, Sakura really wished Ino wouldn’t tell her the vivid details. Saving Izumo’s number in her phone under a normal name, who knew, maybe she’d take him up on that offer when she was beyond the point of stressed and needed to be fucked into oblivion. The alcohol she thought had passed through had only just started to hit her half way home, her head felt dizzy but she was coherent enough.

  
  
Grabbing her keys to see the door to her place was already open, Naruto must have come over earlier.

  
  
‘’Youhoo, anyone home?’’ Wandering in, she kicked off her shoes and removed her jacket. It was midnight, Naruto was sprawled out on her couch with a pizza and beer. ‘’Ou Pizza!’’ Grabbing a slice, letting the hot cheese burn her mouth she eyed Naruto. ‘’Comfy?’’

  
  
He was, very. Unbuttoned baggy plaid shirt, topless underneath. Ripped jeans and a beanie on his head. ‘’Yeah,’’ He laughed, noting she was a little drunk. ‘’Ino got to you, didn’t she?’’

  
  
Oh god, did he know about the bathroom bang? He couldn’t have, Ino would never tell…would she?

  
  
‘’What? What do you mean!’’ Defensive, mouth full of pizza and cheese, she stared but couldn’t help it and laughed – definitely buzzed but not obliterated.

  
  
Naruto shook his head, laughing before grabbing another slice of pizza. ‘’Get laid?’’

  
  
‘’Why do you care if I got laid or not?’’ Sakura asked, unable to stand up without feeling as if she were going to fall over but she held her ground. ‘’I mean honestly, why?’’

  
  
‘’I don’t know?’’ Naruto shrugged, watching the television. ‘’You sure you’re not a lesbian?’’

  
  
‘’what! Why would you ever think that!’’ A snort was heard, then another laugh. She had the gigs. This is what happened when she drank vodka in her drinks. Naruto watched her, she wasn’t that drunk but alcohol was no friend of hers, she’d definitely have a hangover in the morning. Luckily she had two days off. ‘’Wait. Why are you here? It’s not like you to be here this late.’’

  
  
Naruto shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. ‘’We’ve both just been busy so I figured I’d come over with pizza but you weren’t home…’’

  
  
Sakura couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or the mix signals he was always sending her but she was a little fed up. ‘’…Naruto, we’re not a couple.’’ Sakura barked, coming off harsher than intended. Blaming the alcohol for that, she crossed her arms. ‘’But you act like we are, when we’re not and we never have been.’’

  
  
‘’what are you talking about?’’ He stared at her. ‘’I just brought you pizza…’’ 

  
‘’Yeah, and you crash here all of the time. You snuggle with me in my bed! HELL! I even put my ass against your crotch but you were too self-involved to notice! – ‘’Shit, wrong thing.

  
  
The expression on his face went from calm to confuse in a matter of seconds, less than that. ‘’…wait, what, you wanted me to fuck you? Is that what you’re so angry about? I don’t understand,’’ He laughed, he really didn’t think she was serious – especially given she had been drinking but Sakura didn’t find what he said to be nice and the fact that he was laughing at her made it even worse.

  
  
‘’I think you should go home, Naruto. I’m exhausted.’’ Putting down the slice of half-eaten pizza, she left the living room. 

  
‘’Wait, Sakura come on, you can’t be serious?’’ He was still laughing. Why were men so oblivious? Following her into her bedroom, he stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with hands in his pockets. Sakura took off her sweater, back to him before slipping on a baggy tee. ‘’Sakura, talk to me,’’

  
  
‘’No,’’ She kept her back turned. ‘’I’m tired, you need to leave.’’

  
  
‘’Come on, don’t be that way.’’ He was genuine, Sakura could hear it in her voice. ‘’Come on, come have a slice. I have some news to tell you anyway.’’

  
  
Whether it was the alcohol or the butterflies in her stomach whenever he was around, she couldn’t say no. Pulling on her fuzzy house coat, she trudged back into the living room. ‘’What’s your news?’’ She grumbled.

  
  
‘’Ah see! My Sakura’s back.’’ Laughing, he grabbed a slice. ‘’Well, I met my students, you know that Hinata girl you met briefly?’’

  
  
‘’The weird one?’’ 

  
He laughed again, chewing the stringy cheese. ‘’She isn’t weird, she’s just shy.’’

  
  
She wasn’t shy when Sakura met her. ‘’-Anyway, craziest thing! Remember a long time ago, that summer I went away to Italy?’’

  
  
Sakura thought back, it was the second summer they’d been friends. Naruto’s god father took him away that summer, leaving Sakura in misery but, she recalled something else. ‘’Oh…yeah, I remember. What about it?’’

  
  
‘’Remember that girl I met? When I was there?’’

  
  
No, no she didn’t.

  
  
‘’Well!’’ He was excited, she could see it on his face. ‘’That’s Hinata!’’

  
  
Sakura stared, confused. ‘’What? What do you mean?’’

  
  
‘’you know! My summer romance! It was Hinata!’’ He pulled out his phone. ‘’I was looking back on old photos, I mean she definitely looks 100% different, cuter too! But it’s her!’’

  
  
Sakura grabbed Naruto’s phone, scrolling through. It was her. Sakura didn’t understand. ‘’Are you sure?’’

  
  
‘’Yes, positive. Hinata’s mother passed sadly and she took her father’s last name.’’ He smacked himself. ‘’I was really caught off guard initially when she approached me, but then once I realized, it was like we went back in time.’’

  
  
Some news.   
Good news for him, not for Sakura.   
She swallowed.

  
  
‘’Anyway, I know she’s my student but, we’re kind of catching up so could you keep it on the down low?’’ He smiled, knowing full-well Sakura would keep it secret, but what Naruto was completely oblivious to, were her feelings.

  
  
‘’Sure.’’ She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. ‘’I won’t tell.’’   


 


	5. Consternation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended song choice -   
> Black Hole Sun – Nouela  
> Come as you are - Yuna
> 
>  
> 
> ^ Both really good covers. Excellent to read with.

As much as Sakura drank the prior weekend, luckily she wasn’t hungover. She avoided Naruto like the plague for an entire two weeks. Sure they’d pass each other at work, but Sakura came up with a solid excuse that the blonde would never think to question, given her stance at work. She’d been working close with Tsunade on research for cell regrowth outside of teaching her nitwit students who questioned just about every decision, sentence, and or other.

  
  
It was Wednesday afternoon, she was in the research lab with Sasuke and Neji, the two of them occupied in any and all lab work. Sakura was working alongside Sasuke who was lost in his research, he looked determined. Getting to know her students wasn’t as difficult as she thought it’d be initially. They were all moody, haughty boys. Except Tenten, she wasn’t overly stubborn, eager…but kind of a suck-up, though Sakura didn’t blame her. They needed to be to succeed, she would be their reference to go on to a better job and or field.

  
  
There was something about Sasuke, he reminded her of someone. Someone she knew in University, someone kind of pompous, she couldn’t help but wonder if maybe they were related. They did have the same prominent features, wanting to ask him she refrained but he noticed her staring. **‘’What?’’**

  
  
Sakura chewed the inside of her lip and shook her head. **‘’Nothing.’’** Unable to put a finger on it, she needed to ask. **‘’Your last name is Uchiha yeah? Has it always been such?’’**

  
  
Sasuke came off as glaring, but it was just the way his face rested. **‘’Yes.’’** He replied, knowing she’d challenge him if she felt like it.

  
  
**‘’Do you have any siblings?’’** She asked, determined to know. Unsure if maybe this was too personal between a student and teacher but she needed to know.

  
  
**‘’That’s a personal question.’’** Sasuke refrained from answering, but Sakura being naturally stubborn pried. **‘’Personal or not, do you?’’** She asked.

  
  
Sakura didn’t take her eyes from him and he caved. Maybe it was because he couldn’t win, she was his teacher.

  
  
**‘’I have an older brother.’’** Sasuke shrugged, returning to his work – she knew it. Dismay washed over her. If it was who she thought, Sakura would be in trouble. Not real trouble, it was just more of an inconvenience.

  
  
Neji rolled over to Sasuke’s chair once Sakura was preoccupied on the other side of the lab. **‘’Ne, what do you think?** ’’

  
  
**‘’Think of what?’’** Sasuke muttered, not interested in what Neji had to say in the slightest. **‘’-Why are you over here?’’**

  
  
**‘’Think we should ambush her? Ask her when we’ll be doing _real_ work?’’**

  
  
**‘’-Ahem.’’** Sakura was behind them, hands on her hips. **‘’-Real work huh? This isn’t enough for you Dr. Hyuuga?’’** His name didn’t sound proper with a DR in front of it. **‘’-You want real work do you? Follow me, the both of you.’’**

  
  
Cursing under his breath, Sasuke slumped in his chair, pulled on his lab coat, following Sakura in a hurry. Sakura rather miffed that Neji didn’t find this real work, it was lab work. **‘’Part of being a doctor is more than just doing surgeries.’’** Tone riled, she power walked from the basement floor to the third, usually taking her time but not this time. Neji had a lesson to learn. They approached the nurse’s station. **‘’Hello Ladies, Gentleman.’’** Her eyes crossed with one of her favorite nurses, Konan. Though the violet hair and facial piercings usually scared people off, she was brilliant. Sakura always questioned why she didn’t further a career as a doctor but she must enjoy what she did, being one of the head-nurses, she was in control. **‘’Konan, perfect. Could I borrow you?’** ’

  
  
The almost radiant young woman approached Sakura but had a look of concern when she noted the tone of voice. **‘’This is one of my students, Neji Hyuuga.’’** Sakura explained, arms crossed. **‘’He wants to do some _real work_. Think you could help him out with that?’’**

  
  
Entertained, the dainty violet-haired Konan smiled, giving Sakura a look of amusement. ‘’Yes, I can show him some real work. Any time frame?’’

  
  
‘’Oh none. His shift is 24 hours. If he gets tired let him sleep, of course, but, don’t do him any favors.’’

  
  
Sasuke observed as Konan took Neji away, he figured he’d have to do the dirty work that nurses do. They did do the worst of it all. ‘’So, Dr. Uchiha.’’ Sakura stared him down, though he was taller than her, she still radiated skill and talent way above him. ‘’You look pale, are you alright?’’

  
  
Teasing Students was Sakura’s favorite past-time. Sasuke shook his head. ‘’Alright than, get back to the lab work and then do your rounds.’’

  
  
He nodded, taking another look at Neji who was in misery the moment he realized what he’d be doing. Sakura snickered, she couldn’t help it. Pager going off to meet in Kakashi’s office – damnit. 

  
She hadn’t really seen Kakashi since they spent the night together. Sweating bullets, she paced herself. Making sure to calm her breathing and heart rate before knocking on the door to his office and walking in. ‘’Sir,’’ Smiling, a little more friendly than normal.

  
  
‘’Close the door behind you,’’ Kakashi said softly.

 

  
Panic.

  
  
‘’What is it you nee-‘’ Caught off and un-expecting, Kakashi had his mouth on hers. Pushing her back up against the closed door. Mind a haze, though startled, Sakura returned the passionate kiss. His mouth hot, wet, eager. Body firm, images from their night together filling her mind. They hadn’t slept together and when they passed each other in the hall or happened to be nearby, the tension was evident.

  
  
The kiss was heated, but it didn’t last too long. Knowing full well anyone could knock on that door Kakashi stepped back, adjusting his coat before returning to his chair. ‘’Sorry,’’ He apologized, though she could tell he wasn’t. Sorry for catching her off guard maybe…

  
  
Sakura’s face was red, she couldn’t help it. ‘’N-No worries, um,’’ Taking a seat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk, crossing her legs, she allowed her breathing to calm and heart to slow. ‘’-how is it going, you must like the work if you’re still here. You even have your own office, very impressive…’’ Winking, but feeling awkward, she switched positions, crossing her leg over the other.

  
  
Kakashi noticed. ‘’No need to be nervous Sakura,’’ Her name rolled off his tongue. ‘’I didn’t page you down here to talk about work.’’ Confessing his intention, Sakura felt a little more at ease. ‘’-I was wondering if you’re free Friday evening.’’

  
Was he asking her on a date? Sakura blinked. ‘’Like a date?’’ Blurting, she cursed herself for responding too quickly.

  
  
Kakashi on the other hand found it funny, he was grinning. ‘’Yes, like a date.’’

  
  
‘’Oh.’’ Sakura sat back in her chair, she didn’t have time for dating. He knew that, didn’t he? ‘’-As much as I’d like to Dr-Er, Kakashi.’’ Glancing down, she noted her fingernails really needed some attention. ‘’I just don’t think right now is a good time given the work load, my new students – ‘’

  
  
‘’Nonsense.’’ Kakashi didn’t agree with her no. ‘’-We’re doctors. Our life is the hospital.’’ He was too smooth for his own good. ‘’-if you don’t make time for life, it doesn’t happen. Look at me, I’m much older than you, no kids, no wife,’’ Shrugging, he stood to pour himself coffee from the sweet little coffee set in the corner of his office, he gestured a cup to her but she shook her head. ‘’As busy as we are, you make time…so how about it? I know you’re concerned about your fellow doctors finding out but we’ll separate personal from professional.’’

  
  
Kakashi wasn’t wrong, not at all. Sakura had doubts.

  
  
**1\. Coworkers.**  
 **2\. Teacher-Student**  
 **3\. Kakashi was the cardio-god.**  
 **4\. If they broke up, could they still work together**

  
chewing the inside of her lip, she weighed the pros and cons. ‘’so we would be dating, non exclusively?’’

  
  
‘’If that’s what you prefer.’’ He didn’t seem bothered, sipping serenely on his coffee.

  
  
Sakura preferred non-exclusive. Not so she could date others, she had no time for dating. She barely had time for this, but there had been incidents lately…’’Would you be offended if I said yes?’’

  
  
‘’No, but I’m not seeing anyone else.’’ Kakashi said coolly. ‘’so I’ll pick you up at 8?’’

  
  
Thinking to her schedule, she didn’t see why not. She was off that Saturday and her shift ended at 3:00 that Friday. It’d give her time to rejuvenate and look half-decent, given it was a date. ‘’Alright.’’ Nodding, she smiled. Kakashi’s pager going off just in time.

  
  
‘’Looks like I’m needed.’’ Grinning, he set down his coffee, grabbed his jacket but just before they parted ways, he leaned down to give her one last kiss. ‘’Not that I’m playing favorites…’’ He mumbled, his breath tickling her ear. ‘’I have a surgery tomorrow, we’re doing a rather invasive cardiomyoplasty I’d like you to join me on.’’

  
  
Surgery? Score! – She smiled, unable to help it. ‘’Yes!’’ Unable to contain her excitement, he laughed.

  
  
‘’It’s at 2:00, so be ready.’’ Without another word, he left. Leaving Sakura to daydream about cardiomyoplasty’s.

  
  
‘’A little birdy told me you’ll be in on tomorrow’s heart-surgery.’’

  
  
‘’what? Who told you?’’ Sakura watched the screen in front of her, eyeballing what was good and bad about her patient’s MRI.

  
  
Sai sat beside her, radiologist student. Strange individual, but Sakura liked him. His blunt behavior made him laugh, reminding her of an android 90% of the time. Sometimes wondering if maybe he was.

  
  
‘’Just a bird.’’ He eyed the scans. ‘’Scans are clear.’’ He shrugged. ‘’Time to do more tests.’’ Pushing away from his chair, he felt Sakura’s eyes on him. ‘’Your students are cretin. Just thought you’d like to know. Uzumaki’s aren’t any better. One of the girl’s, she follows him around like a lost puppy.’’

  
Hinata. Go figure. Sakura rolled her eyes. ‘’Yeah, doesn’t surprise me. He is a playboy.’’

  
  
‘’aren’t you best friends?’’ Sai cocked a brow. ‘’I’m sensing jealousy…’’

  
  
‘’What! What are you on about –‘’ Appalled, she grabbed the chart from him, rolling her eyes.

  
  
Sai sat back down his chair, waiting for the next patient. Sakura leaving in a hurry, who told Sai about the surgery? Paranoid already about going on this date, she went to the surgery board. There was no bird, Kakashi had written it on the wall, everyone knew. Just what she needed… great.

  
  
‘’Well, well. I never would have taken you for an interest in cardio. I figured you’d be into brains or something weird…but the heart eh?’’

  
  
**That voice.**

  
  
Twirling on her heel, she almost toppled over coming face-to-face with nostalgia. Itachi stood not five feet from her. Memories of university flooding her mind. ‘’I-Itachi?!’’

  
  
What in god’s name was he doing here.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Cardiomyoplasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended songs of choice – 
> 
> Toxic – Yael Naim   
> Bloodstream – Stateless   
> Be OK – Ingrid Michaelson 
> 
>  
> 
> Italics in this chapter are looping back to the past. I’m sure you all gathered that, but just in case. ;)

_  
**‘’Come on Sakura, come with me tonight. You know you want to go.’’**   
  
**‘’I don’t, never did. Stop asking me. I have finals. I need to study.’’**  
  
**‘’you study? Psht. We all know you’re a genius. No studying needed.’’** Itachi laughed, spinning in the chair next to hers in the library. Sakura never understanding why they put such formal chairs at the library tables. The reading rooms yes, tables, no.   
  
**‘’Studying is needed. You should be studying too.’’** Ignoring his plea for her to come to some lame university party, she started packing up her massive books into the not so large bag she had. Dreading her walk from the library back to her apartment. ‘ **’Really Itachi, how can you afford to miss so much time? I thought you wanted to be a surgeon.’’**_ _  
  
_**_‘’University is a joke Sakura, you of all people should know that.’’_** _Shrugging, uninterested. He helped her. Itachi was charming, naturally. Though, she hated herself for crushing on him the way she did and he was very aware. ‘_ **’You’ll become a brilliant surgeon and I’ll be your secondhand man. Just wait.’’**

_\--_  
  
As it turned out, Itachi was Sasuke’s brother. It also turned out, he transferred and was now working in the same hospital. It was a nightmare come to life. Itachi was that student in University who partied, drank, slept around, never studied. He was a natural, talented, adept in everything medical. Sakura envied him, she worked hard for years to get where she was and Itachi just flowed through like water in a drain pipe. It was frustrating, more so because she liked him through most of university – and he knew, he held it above her head as often as humanly possible.

  
  
**‘’I can’t believe that son of a bitch is working here.’’** Grumbling something inaudible under her breath, she slipped into cleaner scrubs, preparing herself for surgery.

  
  
**‘’I’m just as surprised as you.’’** Naruto laughed, they were in the break room. Naruto had learned of her surgery and Sakura couldn’t avoid him anymore. **‘’I bet he’s here just to fuck with you. I wouldn’t put it passed him.’’**

  
Naruto didn’t mention the other night, not once. He didn’t question why she acted strange, or what she did. Too occupied with Hinata and catching up. Sakura didn’t ask him either, but he’d be spending less and less time at her apartment. It was kind of lonely…of all things **. ‘’I can’t believe you get to assist.’’** Jealousy was evident in his tone. ‘ **’Maybe I should suck up to Tsunade.’’**

  
  
**‘’It has nothing to do with sucking up.’’** Sakura corrected – Kakashi even stated. They just happened to be dating now, non-exclusively. **‘’It’s at 2:00,’’** Glancing at the clock, she felt the nerves start to rise. She assisted in surgeries before, non-complex ones. This would be her first cardiomyoplasty. Sakura studied, she had to. They would be using the latissimus dorsi muscle, which was a surgery on its own.

  
  
**‘’You look nervous.’’** Naruto commented, placing a hand on her shoulder, kneeling in front of her. **‘’You’ll do great, Sakura.’’** The personal space bubble popped, Naruto getting too close. Sakura swallowed, lips parted. Green eyes met blue ones, her heart rapid until he moved. **‘’I mean, we’ll all be watching so be sure to impress.’’** Winking, he left. Leaving Sakura with her nerves.

 

 

2:00 came fast and Sakura found herself elbow deep with antimicrobial soap. Heart rapid in her chest but breathing calm. Hair pulled back tight, scrub and cap on properly. Kakashi to the left of her, looking into the OR through Plexiglas. Kakashi looked between her and the patient being brought into the OR. **‘’The key is to breathe.’’** Kakashi said, knowing full-well how she was feeling.

  
  
The urge to smack him washed over but she refrained. ‘’I know,’’ She nodded. ‘’Why did you pick me to assist you?’’ She needed to know. Why did she deserve it. 

  
**‘’I read your file Dr. Haruno.’’** He smiled beneath his mask. **‘’Your talent is monumental.’’** Still smiling, he moved away. **‘’You’ll do great, I have no doubts.’’**

 

Sakura held her breath, following behind Kakashi as they prepped the patient. She was older, but her hair wasn’t grey. Sakura knew her students were watching her, she knew her coworkers, friends, and she knew Tsunade would be there. All of them sitting, watching on the edges of their seats.

  
  
**‘’This is so neat!’’** Tenten sat on the very edge of her seat. Temari sitting next to her, arms crossed. **‘’I don’t see what the big deal is.’’** Rolling her eyes, she leaned into Kankuro. **‘’Do you?’’**

  
  
**‘’It’s one of our teachers.’’** Kankuro said, not giving a shit about Temari’s attitude. **‘’You should be interested. We can learn from this experience.’’**

**  
  
‘’She looks nervous.’’ **Neji, being cocky doubted her. **‘’She sure acts high and mighty…but when it comes down to it, she isn’t confident at all.’’** Little did Neji know, Tsunade was leaning against the wall in the observation room, listening to every little conversation amongst the younger students.

  
  
**‘’And tell me, who are you to judge?’’** Tsunade leaned down so her blonde hair fell over her shoulders. **‘’Dr. Haruno is one of our finest students. Instead of judging you should consider yourself lucky that she’s your teacher, Dr. Hyuuga.’’**

****  
  
Fellow students snickered, Neji was wrong. What student wouldn’t be nervous during a highly invasive surgery?

**  
**  
Itachi took a seat next to Sasuke who was profoundly intrigued. **‘’You’re pretty into it huh…it hasn’t even started yet.’’**

**  
  
**Caught off, Sasuke nearly fell out of his seat. **‘’Itachi? What the hell, when did you get here?’’**

****  
  
‘’Oh little brother, you’re so oblivious to everything except you, aren’t you.’’ Rubbing his hair, Sasuke moved away. Sitting next to Gaara who looked rather bored, but he was most definitely interested. He wanted to advance in cardiology – imagining himself down there instead of Sakura.

 

Sakura researched and read up on Kakashi’s method. He would be doing a two-step surgical treatment. Sakura would be assisting, possibly suturing, possibly operating. It was hard to say which one.

  
  
**‘’Dr. Haruno, would you please explain what a Cardiomyoplasty is to the students above.’’** Kakashi’s voice was muffled because of his mask but she heard him loud and clear.

  
  
**‘’Cardiomyoplasty is a technique using electro-stimulated skeletal muscle to reinforce, but in this case, partially replace the heart muscle.’’**

  
  
**‘’and what’s our goal with this treatment?’’**

  
  
He was certainly testing her knowledge of the procedure, she wasn’t a fool.

  
  
**‘’Our goal is to restore ventricular contractility.’’** Sakura swallowed, was that a fine answer? She couldn’t tell. The patient was under, being monitored by OR staff. Sakura knew the anesthesiologist. Shikamaru Nara was the best they had, Sakura figured he was too passive to do more than just becoming what he was. He had a shit-eating grin on his face, they were friends, not close but, he was impressed she knew so much.

  
  
**‘’What approach would you take?’’** Kakashi was facing her now, Sakura standing to the right of him. 

  
She swallowed, heart rapid. Maybe she’d be the one on the table instead of this patient. **‘’Well, I’d go with the single thoracic incision…’’**

**  
  
**Good decision, Sakura could see the exciting look in his eye as they exchanged glances **. ‘’Well, why don’t you start us off.’’**

****  
  
‘’S-Sir?’’ 

**  
  
‘’you heard me.’’ **Kakashi stepped aside **. ‘’I’m right here if you need me.’’**

 

It didn’t seem real, not at all. Sakura swore she hit her head repeatedly and this was a dream – she was definitely in a coma somewhere, imagining all of what was happening. The surgery started and ended. No complications, not one. It was too good to be true, had to be. Nearing the end, everyone clapped. Not because the operation finished but because Sakura had done half-of it, under Kakashi’s supervision and advice.

  
  
They were out of the OR, Sakura right back with antimicrobial soap up to elbows. Kakashi came in shortly after. ‘ **’You did a remarkable job.** ’’ Joining her in the antimicrobial soap scrub, Sakura couldn’t speak – completely at a loss for words. What he did, was that allowed? Would she get fired? She chewed her lip until it bled. **‘’Shit,’’**

**  
  
**Kakashi watched her. **‘’Are you alright?’’**

**  
  
‘’I’m fine, just bit my lip.’’ **Dabbing at the blood, she couldn’t help herself **. ‘’-What I did, wasn’t that…well, not allowed? Given I’m fifth year.’’**

**  
  
‘’exactly.’’ **Kakashi nodded. **‘’You’re a fifth year. You’re a teacher. You have talent, you’re brilliant. Why wouldn’t you be allowed to do what you just did?’’**

**  
  
**He wasn’t wrong, and he was the cardio God. Sakura smiled to herself. **‘’Thank you, Kakashi.’’**

 

**‘’See you tomorrow.’’** He left – separating professional from personal, Sakura inhaled a breath. Her first cardiomyoplasty with no complications and now she had a date with that same cardio-god.

  
  
\--   
  
**‘’Man!!! That was the most intense thing I’ve ever seen!’’** Naruto slapped Sakura on the back. **‘’You killed it Sakura!’’** Dancing around her like an excited fan. They were at Jiraya’s place, them and a few nameless others. Their students were there, drinking and whatever else. It was like a pre-Friday. Thursday night was cheap drink and cheap wings. Why wouldn’t students go there… Sakura wasn’t one to brag, but she couldn’t stop feeling strange in all the right ways.

  
  
**‘’I’m just amazed that he let me do it on my own.’’** Sakura mumbled, wondering if maybe it was because they had a date Friday.

  
  
Shikamaru was to her left. **‘’Impressive Haruno,’’** He smacked her on the back. **‘’I’ve read about Dr. Hatake, he’s notorious for doing things like that to students he finds worthy… I guess you’re worthy.’’** Winking, he downed some of his beer. **‘’Maybe now the other department heads will take you into consideration for other surgeries.’’**

****  
  
‘’Maybe you should stick to cardio. You’re clearly good at it.’’ Naruto said, ignoring Shikamaru’s point about the other departments. Sakura never really thought about which direction she wanted to go, cardio had been an interest, so had neurology. 

  
**‘’I was just lucky. If K- Dr. Hatake hadn’t been there. I would have failed…the patient would have died.’’** Laughing, still high off excitement, she drank some of her vodka cran and twirled to observe everyone in the bar. Spotting Itachi from a mile away, she ducked behind Naruto. ‘ **’He’s fucking here!’’**

  
  
Oblivious, Naruto was more annoyed Sakura made him spill his beer. **‘’-damn it, fuck, who, what are you hiding for?’’**

  
  
She was too late, Itachi spotted her. Approaching her with drink in hand. ‘ **’Well Well, if it isn’t a little cardio god in the making.’’**

 

Presumptuous prick. Sakura went to say something but Naruto did it for her. **‘’Yeah and she was amazing. Don’t be so jealous.’’** Naruto stood his ground, guarding Sakura. **‘’You’re just envious that you weren’t down there doing it yourself.’’**

  
  
Itachi dogdged Naruto and moved right in next to Sakura. **‘’What do you say Pink, let me buy you a drink? It’ll be like old times.’’**

 

It wouldn’t be like old times because Sakura always declined his offers. Shaking her head she stood. ‘ **’No, besides I have to get home.’’** Not giving Itachi time to protest, she grabbed her jacket and left with little knowledge that someone was following her. It was Sasuke ofall people. She really did have to go home, her shift started at 5:00am Friday morning and finished at 3:00. She needed to prep herself for tomorrow evening. How would the date go…

  
  
**‘’Hey, wait a second.’’** It was Sasuke, caught off Sakura stopped turning toward the voice. ‘’…Sasuke? Is everything okay?’’

  
  
**‘’everything’s fine,’’** He paused, hands shoved into his pockets. Looking like he regretted following her just in that moment **. ‘’What you did earlier…’’** Trailing off, unable to keep eye contact, Sakura stared. **‘’It was incredible.’’**

  
  
Okay, not that unusual but Sasuke Uchiha didn’t come off as the compliment-type.

  
  
**‘’Well, thank you.’’** Smiling, proud of herself. **‘’I guess hard work pays off.’’**

  
  
Though, it wasn’t hard work that had gotten her in on that surgery. 

  
**‘’Yeah,’’** He stared at the ground. **‘’Could you teach me?’’**

  
  
**‘’I’m your teacher, of course I’ll teach you.’’** Sakura laughed, unable to help it. It was an odd request given she was already doing just that. 

  
**‘’No I mean privately.’’** His words were straight, to the point.

 

**‘’You mean outside of the group?’’** Cocking a brow, she thought. It wouldn’t be wrong to do one-on-one teaching…would it? She didn’t see why not. **‘’Sure. I don’t see why not.’’**

  
  
Sasuke nodded and left, leaving Sakura to question a lot of other things. It wasn’t an unusual request…just an unusual way to ask.

  
  
Friday evening came and it came quickly. Sakura found herself flipping through unworn clothes in her closet. Ino sprawled out on her bed, glass of wine in hand. **‘’You’ve been in there awhile, I’m sure whatever you pick will look lovely.’’**

  
  
The blonde wasn’t a fan of first-dates herself and she was just as bad as Sakura when it came to picking out the proper outfit **. ‘’- I would wear a skirt, or a dress…easy access.’’** Laughing, half-buzzed she pushed herself up as Sakura came out of the closet, dressed in a rather classy dress. **‘’Oooo you look so nice!’’**

  
  
**‘’Buzzed Ino?’’** Sakura eyed the half-empty wine glass and the half-empty bottle on the floor next to her bed. Luckily she had no carpets around and she could clean her sheets if Ino happened to spill any red liquid.

  
  
**‘’Nooo I’m grand. So! Where’s this hot cardio-god taking you?’’**

**  
**  
**‘’A restaurant up town and then I think dancing? I’m not too sure. He’s so smooth in absolutely everything.’’** Rolling her eyes at that fact that he was smooth when it came to absolutely everything, she examined herself in a mirror that stood a little taller than her. The dress was chic, white. Matching it with a pair of off black ankle wrap around heels. Very classy. **‘’This isn’t too much, is it?’’**

  
  
Ino observed from the bed before pushing herself up. **‘’Do a little spin.’’**

  
  
Sighing, Sakura did as told and Ino whistled. Sakura expected as much. Her hair was down, it had gotten rather long, reaching the middle of her back. Never really wearing it down to begin with, but tonight was a date and she hadn’t been on one since god knows when. **‘’So?’’** She felt insecure, unable to help it due to a lack of dates to begin with.

  
  
**‘’Flawless Darlin’.’’** Ino was a big fan of mockery but she meant a compliment when she gave one, especially to Sakura. **‘’Gee, Naruto lucked out didn’t he.’’  
**

**  
** The last person she wanted to think about was Naruto, so she refrained **. ‘’You can stay here but you best not be here when I get back.’’** Sakura warned, eyeing the clock **. ‘’He’s going to be here any minute. Are you sure I’m not overdressed?’’**

****  
  
‘’Sakura, relax.’’ Pushing herself up off the bed, wobbling to her feet, Ino finished her final glass of wine, grabbing her jacket.

  
  
She spoke too soon, Kakashi arrived outside in a rather fancy looking vehicle. Did he have a driver too? No way. The doorbell rung and Sakura jumped. **‘’I’m not ready for this.’’**

  
  
**‘’Nonsense. Confidence, Sakura.’’** Ino shook her head, pushing her to the door. **‘’Good luck.’’** She blew her a kiss, forcing Sakura to open the door. 

  
There he was, the cardio god. Dressed just as classy as Sakura. His hair had product, open collar shirt, Sakura bit her bottom lip. **‘’You look-‘’**

  
  
**‘’I know, I’m a little over dressed.’’** Kakashi laughed, eyeing her. ‘ **’You’re stunning.’’  
**

**  
** Unable to help it, her face turned a shade of red as the approached the luxurious vehicle. **‘’You have a driver?’’**

**  
  
‘’I figured it’d be easier to drink if neither of us drove.’’ **Grinning, he opened the back door for her. Inside was even nicer than outside, leather interior. It smelled somewhat new in there, but she only assumed as a driver for whomever, you were required to keep your car clean. **‘’This is fancy.’’** Climbing into the seat, she noted the driver was blacked out from the back seats. Clever.

  
  
**‘’So where are we going?’’** Sakura asked, unable to wait.

  
  
Kakashi closed the door, gave the driver the OK and they left. **‘’A place called Kozue.’’** He explained. **‘’It’s contemporary, we do have to travel up 40 floors to get there but the views are spectacular.’’**

  
  
Sakura had heard of Kozue, she had wanted to go there before but never really had the time or the company **. ‘’I read about that place, I heard it’s delicious.’’** Eager to go, she turned in her seat to admire Kakashi, he really was classy in every aspect **. ‘’Yesterday was amazing.’’** Referring to their surgery together, Kakashi shook his head.

  
  
**‘’As amazing as it was, I want to know more about you. I know you’re talented, brilliant…stunning.’’** Adding the last bit for the second time, Sakura turned red. **‘’Don’t be so coy.’’** He was grinning, his smile was enticing, pulling you in for more every time.

 

Kozue wasn’t as far as Sakura prepared for, it only took ten minutes to drive there. Luckily traffic was on their side. The building itself, fancy. The elevator, lavish. The entire place, inside and out, elegant. Luckily she dressed for the occasion. Kakashi booked a reservation and before she knew it they were finished eating and onto their third round of drinks. She was leaning into him from across the table, 40 floors above the rest of the world. No thoughts of anything except right there, right now, crossed Sakura’s mind.

  
  
**‘’So I have to ask.’’** Kakashi stared. **‘’How are _you_ single?’’ **His brow was cocked and a smile pulled at his lips. It wasn’t an off-putting question, he made it feel like a compliment.

 

**‘’I guess I never really had the time between school, work…studying…’’** That was only partially a lie.

**  
  
**Kakashi didn’t buy it. **‘’But you’re an attractive young woman, no men have shown interest?’’**

**  
  
**None that mattered. Sakura took a sip of her third glass of wine, beginning to feel it. **‘’Men have shown interest,’’** She explained, thinking back. **‘’I just didn’t.’’**

**  
  
‘’yet you’ve agreed to come on this date with me,’’ **Feeling confident, he finished his drink, waving down the waiter to pay the bill. **‘’How do you feel about dancing?’’**

**  
  
‘’I dance, not well.’’ **Sakura laughed, thinking back to a time when she was forced to dance. She was terrible at it, but that wasn’t the kind of dancing Kakashi was talking about **. ‘’I usually step on toes.’’**  


**  
‘’Nonsense.’’** Kakashi wouldn’t take no for an answer.

  
  
Leaving the restaurant, he took her dancing like he said. They danced and danced well, Kakashi led and Sakura followed, spinning her around the dance floor at least fifteen different times. By the time they reached his place, her feet ached but the alcohol she had at the restaurant and dancing, it numbed all senses. Only heightening the feel-good ones.

  
  
**‘’Your place is lovely.’’** Sakura commented, smiling. It was very elegant, just like him. **‘’You’re lovely too,’’** Grinning herself, he brought her a glass of homemade wine, aged maybe five years. **‘’Oh, a wine expert?’’**  
  


 

Taking a seat beside her on the couch, wine glass in hand he shook his head. **‘’Not an expert, I just hoard things I shouldn’t…’’**

**  
  
**For the first time that night, silence loomed in the room. Not because there was nothing left to say but because the tension had been dancing between them since he picked her up at her apartment. Sakura could sense it, but she wanted it. She wanted him, but she couldn’t help in the very back of her mind, if this would complicate things at work. **‘’Listen…’’** She started, setting her wine glass down. **‘’You’re the most charming individual I’ve ever met…lucky enough to go out with you but,’’**

  
  
Kakashi set down his glass and turned toward her **. ‘’Sakura,’’** Saying her name as confidently as he did, she stopped mid-sentence. **‘’Personal and professional are kept separate.’’**

  
  
**‘’Then why did you ask me on a date?’’** She cocked a brow **. ‘’-You let me perform a very intense surgery.’’**

  
  
**‘’And you did a miraculous job. What does that have to do with us going on a date?’’** He was still grinning, cheeky fox.

  
  
‘’That isn’t keeping professional and personal separate.’’ Sakura pointed out, feeling light-headed and playful. Was he testing her again? 

**  
‘’People don’t know we’re on a date, only your friends. They aren’t associated with the hospital. We aren’t together at work and when we do happen to work together, we keep it professional. Is that such a dangerous situation? I’m not keen on drama and I like you, so why should I deny myself getting to take you out?’’** Kakashi leaned forward, they’d already kissed. They hadn’t slept together, but Sakura had a feeling it just may occur. His mouth met the curve of her neck, planting soft, hot kisses until he reached the lob of her ear. **‘’Let loose,’’** Breath hot, his mouth met hers and Sakura melted into him, throwing all logic to the wind. 

  
They kissed, heated, heavy. Half-empty wine glasses on the table in front of them. Kakashi stood up, pulling her with him. Embracing, his mouth rarely parting from hers as they inched closer to his bedroom.

  
  
Sakura pushed him back against the wall near his bedroom, unbuttoning his dress shirt one button at a time. Hips pressing into his. Kakashi unzipped the back of her dress, watching it fall around her dainty shoulders before lifting her legs up and around his waist.

 

Their mouth met a second then a third, Sakura’s head spinning with want when they reached the bedroom. Contrast of cold sheets against warm skin giving Sakura goosebumps up her spine. Kakashi pulling her dress down her to her hips, brushing his lips against the sensitive spot just below her belly button, Sakura kicking the dress to the floor, completely exposed in rose-colored lingerie.

  
  
Hot breath between her legs as he planted kisses dangerously high on her inner thigh, moving back up to meet her mouth, hand sliding beneath the thin fabric. Pleasure pooled between her legs and the nickname was correct – Cardio God, more like sex God.

  
  
Kakashi was sculpted, very toned. She didn’t expect him to look the way he did, but he was definitely an athlete the way his hip bones dipped. He pulled noises from her until she was begging for it, pleasure pooling between her legs, he pulled her down so she was below him, completely exposed. Their mouths met and like nothing, he slid himself between her legs and thrust.

  
  
Pleasure overwhelmed her senses the more he moved, the faster pace, the deep thrust, repeating until he felt her nails dig into his skin and back arch from staggering pleasure. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

  
**  
‘’That’s it sweetheart,’’** He breathed, voice ragged and short. A lack of sex was not ideal, but when you did have sex after a dry spell, orgasms usually occurred. For Sakura anyway, toes curling, back arched, nails digging into Kakashi’s back, he pushed her over the edge and pleasure coursed from head to toe.  


****  
Giving way beside her, Kakashi turned onto his back, chest rising and falling heavily. Both of them breathless, both of them completely and utterly satisfied.

 


	7. Magnetism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Choice, pretty sure I've previously suggested.. but,
> 
> Toxic - Yael Naim

**‘’no friggin way.’’** Ino spun in her chair, it was 11:00am on a Sunday afternoon. **‘’you slept with the cardio-god!’’**

  
  
**‘’would you keep it down?’’** Sakura barked. **‘’-I don’t need the entire bar finding out. Especially students. Keep it down Ino.’’**

  
  
**‘’Fine, fine, let’s call him…hmm,’’** Pressing a finger to her lips, she thought. **‘’What do you think Kiba?’’**

  
  
**‘’about what?’’** Too occupied cleaning glasses, Kiba hadn’t heard even a quarter of their conversation.

  
  
Sakura definitely slept with Kakashi, it was heated, passionate and she didn’t regret it. Not entirely. She just feared it would complicate work…but the last two weeks work was going smooth, smoother than she initially thought. Negative thoughts building layers in the back of her mind.

  
  
**‘’Sakura here, got some.’’** Ino winked, mouthing the words cardio-god. She must not have thought of a good nickname for the time being. Kiba, being just who he was, responded excitedly. **‘’No fucking way! Nice! Good for you girl.’’** Laughing, he refilled her empty glass of ice water with lemon. **‘’-Wait, so no more Naruto? I thought you had the hots for him…and that tall, handsome one? Itachi I think his name was…he was interested in you too?’’**

**  
  
‘’Naruto is too occupied with a little lost puppy of his.’’ **Ino rolled her eyes, referring to Hinata. Sakura had given her all the details, though at this point she wished she hadn’t of. **‘’He doesn’t know what he’s missing in you.’’**

  
  
She did practically throw herself at him…he just didn’t clue in, and/or wasn’t interested. Sakura didn’t want to know, besides…she was dating Kakashi casually now, non-exclusive. Why would Naruto even be on her radar? **‘’I should get to work.** ’’

  
  
**‘’On a Sunday? I thought you had weekends off now…’’** Ino caught her – she wasn’t really working, not really. She had a private teaching session with one of her students, she advised Sasuke to keep it on the down-low if he wanted to stay on good terms with his coworkers. The last thing she needed was a heap of drama.

  
  
**‘’I’m not working, not really. Just teaching.’’** Pulling a twenty from her jacket, she left Kiba her change and took her leave from the bar, receiving a message from Sasuke ten minutes ago saying he was prepared in the lab. This was their fifth private meeting, Sakura preferred to keep it on the down low regardless of who she was teaching. The hospital was busy, but not actively busy. The usual patients were looked after by nurses, no major surgeries usually happened on Sundays. The doctors preferred to have their weekends off, if they could help it. The on-call shift rotated throughout the lot of them **. ‘’Sorry I’m late,’’** Removing her jacket, she pulled her hair up and grabbed an unnamed lab coat hung up – put there as extra’s in case someone forgot their own lab coat.

  
  
Sitting on a stool, goggles on top of his head, Sasuke was already into whatever it was. The last time she quizzed him on all things cardio, she wasn’t overly prepared for this meeting. No response, which wasn’t uncommon. Sakura noticed with Sasuke, unlike his brother, Sasuke wasn’t very talkative, or charming. He came off a bit colder than most, but she could tell beneath his surface he had a kind heart. **‘’So, should we talk about preforming a cardiomyoplasty?’’**

****  
  
Sasuke nodded, he wasn’t talkative but Sakura wasn’t there to make conversation. They sat across from one another while she picked out certain books he’d need to study with. The lab had everything, even books. Though, she’d probably take him to the library during this study session. Sakura was distracted and he could tell.

  
  
**‘’If today isn’t good for you, we can always meet another day.’’** Sasuke said quietly as they walked to the library, both in lab coats.

 

They’d stick out more without the coats **. ‘’No, sorry,’’** She waved off his comment like it was nothing and unlocked the library. Seemed they were the only two around. **‘’Looks like we’ll be alone.’’**

  
  
Following her in, they found a comfortable spot on the second floor of the library, surrounded by medical books. Sakura found at least ten well-written stacks on cardiology, cardiomyoplasties, and anything and everything cardio. **‘’So you want to pursue a career in cardio huh?’’** Sitting across from him, she noted the way his face resembled that of Itachi’s. They were different, but their features similar. Itachi was older, more defined. While Sasuke, Sakura assumed he looked more like his mother.

  
  
**‘’I don’t know yet.’’** He admitted, eyes fixed to the book in front of him. So much for an open-ended statement.

  
  
‘’It’s better if you figure it out sooner.’’ Sakura explained, looking out a nearby window. It had started to rain. ‘’I feel if I had of focused on one thing earlier on, I wouldn’t be so inexperienced.’’

  
  
Sasuke didn’t respond, so she continued. **‘’If Cardio is something you’re interested in, you should focus on cardio…but don’t close yourself off to other things.’’**

  
  
**‘’that sounded contradictory.’’** He commented. **‘’You tell me to focus but then you say not to close myself off.’’**

  
  
Sakura nodded. **‘’Yes, you’re a first-year.’’** She closed the book in her lap. **‘’-You have two years to make a decision, or else you’ll end up like me…completely and utterly unsure.’’**

****  
  
‘’so you haven’t picked anything?’’ He asked, not as closed off as he was the first-time they had a private session. He was actually carrying a conversation this time. 

  
**‘’I’ve been between cardiology and neurology mostly.’’** Admitting this, she chewed her bottom lip thinking back to it. The last time she did anything neurology was long before she had met Kakashi, long before she started teaching… cardio had been her main priority. **‘’I guess I’m leaning more toward cardio though…it seems that way.’’**

**  
**  
**‘’Is that what you want?’’**

  
Was it?

  
  
Sakura stared at Sasuke, mind elsewhere. She hadn’t given it much thought, the opportunity just presented itself. Before she could speak, they were interrupted. **‘’-I knew I’d find you here.’’**

**  
  
‘’Naruto? Er, Dr. Uzumaki…’’ **Sakura’s eyes flashed between him and Sasuke. ‘’Excuse me Dr. Uchiha,’’ Pushing herself up, she grabbed Naruto, pulling him off to a more secluded isle. Though, the library was dead silent so anything she did try to keep hush-hush, Sasuke would hear it **. ‘’…Why are you here?’’** She asked.

  
  
Naruto was dressed in casual clothes. **‘’Well I couldn’t find you anywhere,’’** He shrugged. **‘’Ino said you were at work, but I thought no, it’s the weekend…what are you doing with your student?’’**

**  
  
**Why did it matter to him? Sakura glanced over Naruto’s shoulder at Sasuke who seemed lost in his book. **‘’I’m helping him, he asked me.’’**

**  
  
‘’and you agreed to it?’’ **Cocking a brow, she noted the muscles in his mouth move before he was grinning. **‘’-Getting close to your students huh?’’**

****  
  
He was one to talk.

**  
  
‘’Um, you’re one to talk.**’’ Sakura fought back, but she wasn’t as playful as him. **‘’You’re practically dating one of yours.’’** Her arms were crossed and temper was on the edge. If he said the wrong thing, she might snap.

  
  
Fear filled his face. **‘’Hush! Don’t say that.’’** Voice a low whisper, rubbing his neck. **‘’I’m not dating her… not really.’’**

  
  
**‘’Oh okay, so you’re sleeping together then?’’** Sakura’s arms were crossed. **‘’Look, I’m busy. I’ll see you later okay?’’**

****  
  
‘’Come on Sakura, I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks. Can we chill later? I’ll cook!’’ 

**  
**  
The offer wasn’t off-putting but she would prefer to rid herself of the feelings she had in the pit of her stomach whenever he was around, even now. Cursing herself for having feelings at all. **‘’Whatever, now go, and don’t you dare tell anyone what I’m doing okay?’’**  


**  
** Naruto left the library and now Sakura was stuck with thoughts of him and Hinata sleeping together. She took her same seat and exhaled a long, tired sigh. Sasuke took note. **‘’Isn’t dating one of your students against the rules?’’** He pried, but his eyes were unmoving from his novel.

****  
  
‘’Na-Dr. Uzumaki isn’t dating any one of his students. You should know better, don’t assume.’’ 

**  
  
‘’Okay mom,’’ **Sasuke rolled his eyes. **‘’You’re clearly jealous.’’**

****  
  
‘’I am not jealous.’’ 

**  
  
‘’Right and the fact that you’re unable to focus says that you’re not.’’ **Sasuke laughed, closing his book. **‘’Why don’t you tell him?’’**

**  
  
‘’I have.’’ **Sakura stopped herself – had she? **‘’I mean, sort of.’’** She sighed a second time, pulling the elastic from her hair, letting pink locks fall. **‘’He’s completely oblivious.’’**

**  
  
‘’that or he isn’t interested.’’ **Sasuke sat with his legs cross, eyes focused and a small smirk spread on his lips. **‘’If a guy wants you, there are no head games. They’re to the point.’’**

****  
  
‘’How do you know? Not all guys are the same.’’ 

****  
  
Denial.

**  
  
‘’All guys are the same when it comes to pursuing a woman we’re interested in.’’ **Sasuke switched legs, crossing the other. **‘’We tend to get what we want.’’**

****  
  
‘’Oh, so if you were to pursue a woman, how would you go about it?’’ Though unprofessional and unrelated to studying, Sakura couldn’t deny herself the advice from another guy, an unbiased one.

  
  
**‘’I’d see her gradually, make excuses to get together one-on-one,’’**

  
  
**‘’Like a study session?’’**

  
  
He was grinning. **‘’Precisely, but you can’t be that obvious about it.’’** Pushing himself up, he straightened his lab coat and approached her. **‘’He isn’t interested, Sakura.’’**

**  
  
‘’and what, you are?’’ **She laughed, but he closed the space between them. Only to rest his hands on the arms of her chair, leaning into her. The laughing stopped when she realized he _was_ interested. He hovered above her, those daring dark eyes meeting her greens. Sakura was speechless, was this a joke? She stared back at him, lips parted and eyes wide. **‘’…O-Oh.’’**

**  
**  
Cluing in completely, she chewed her bottom lip. The past month she’d slept with a random and her boss’s boss. What harm could it do if she started having an affair with a student too? Naruto was doing it. Maybe she could make him jealous if he knew she was dating, avidly dating. More than one. He didn’t need to know the details. Maybe if she agreed to this, she could rub it in his face. **‘’I still want to teach you.’’** Sakura whispered, heart racing at the idea of an affair with a student. Not that it’d really be an affair, she wasn’t exclusive with Kakashi.

**  
  
‘’That’s fine.’’ **Sasuke shrugged, dipping down only to catch her completely off guard with a kiss. It wasn’t a long kiss, just a brief, gentle one. It made her head-spin, for whatever reason.  
  


It’s official, she was a slut. Least, she felt that way. Though, she knew Ino was all over the map with girls and boys…so why was this any different **. ‘’There needs to be rules.’’**

**  
  
‘’Nonsense.’’ **Sasuke shook his head. **‘’I have no intentions of telling anyone.’’** He stepped away, fixing his lab coat **. ‘’Unless you can’t separate professional from personal,’’** Teasing her now, with his playful tone she sighed. What a total mess. Kakashi had said that too, she chewed her lip nervously. Was this really a smart idea?

**  
  
**Sakura observed, watching Sasuke pace around the small space where they were in the library. They weren’t locked away from anyone, her face still red and hot from that brief, tease of a kiss. No sex and now all the sex she wanted – if she wanted. It sounded fun, but it was exhausting. Did she tell Kakashi she would possibly, maybe be sleeping with another, or did she keep that fact secret. He approached her a second time, **‘’Are we on?’’** He asked, dark eyes daring her.

****  
  
‘’I’m going to hell anyway.’’ Sakura shrugged, pulling him down to her level only to kiss him a second time.

**-**

Sakura found herself in her apartment, alone, with Naruto. It’d been a few hours since her study session with Dr. Uchiha, not being a study session at all. They didn’t sleep together, not yet anyway. Sakura would prolong it as long as she was able, given she had been sleeping with Kakashi. Since their date, they’ve been out three separate times, she’d find herself waking up in his bed more often than not, Sakura avoided the on-call rooms within the hospital, wanting to avoid any gossip there would be if she was seen using one. People never used them for sleep.

  
  
Naruto was making supper just like he said he would. **‘’So you’ve been busy!’’** Naruto’s voice was heard throughout the apartment, the smell of pasta wafting in the air. **‘’I feel like I haven’t seen you in a month.’’**

  
**  
‘’don’t exaggerate. I haven’t been that busy.’’** – She lied, she had. But it was because she was trying to avoid him. The sausage he was cooking smelled delicious, but Sakura’s mind was elsewhere. On a certain cardio-god and now her new fling with one of her students, she just kept digging herself deeper. ‘’It’s a busy time of year with our new students.’’

  
  
**‘’Speaking of, that student you’re teaching privately. Is he the only one? You know that’s not allowed.’’** Naruto said, slicing up onions, tomatoes, dicing them into finely-chopped specimen for the homemade sauce. Who was he to judge?

  
  
**‘’You’re one to talk.’’** Rolling her eyes, she finished slicing up some peppers, sliding them into the orange-colored paste, the smells made her mouth water. She loved pasta. **‘’Aren’t you sleeping with Hinata?’’**

  
  
It wasn’t totally out of the blue, her question. Naruto just made it seem that way. ‘ **’Well, aren’t you?’’** Sakura asked again, going into her fridge for some wine – she definitely needed wine right now.

  
  
**‘’we haven’t slept together, not yet.’’** Shrugging, he grabbed the pot filled with cooked noodles, draining them. ‘’She’s conserved…her father’s a very powerful man in this industry. I can’t be on his bad side.’’

  
  
**‘’Oh so you’re dating her?’’** Sakura cocked a brow, testing him. Though it was making her angry just talking about the idea of them dating. **‘’It’s really irresponsible of you, you know.’’**

  
  
**‘’Come on Sakura, don’t be so harsh…I’m just having a bit of fun-‘’**

  
**  
‘’Fun? You could get fired, Naruto. Then it won’t matter who her father is.’’** Sakura shook her head, aggressively mixing the sauce in a very hot pot.

  
  
**‘’Be careful would you?’’** He warned, but it was too late. Sakura splashed herself with hot-boiling sauce. It stained her arm and left a burn, not a bad one, but one she couldn’t leave unattended. **‘’-I told you, be careful.’’** Naruto grabbed her arm, running cool water. **‘’Put your hand under there.’’**

**  
  
‘’Make me.’’ **Rolling her eyes, he forced her to – Sakura couldn’t fight against him, she was upset. Almost annoyed he didn’t know her better by now. **‘’It’s nothing Naruto, just a small burn.’’**

**  
  
‘’you should really be cautious around boiling things…’’ **Gritting his teeth, he went for the first-aid, searching for ibuprofen or aloe rubbing cream. **‘’That might scar.’’** – He wasn’t wrong, Sakura scarred easily. 

  
Silence loomed after she burned her hand, part of her arm. Sakura’s emotions whirling around in her mind like a tornado. Kakashi-Sasuke-Random guy she met at the bar…she could give him a call if she wanted, not that it would solve her other problems…just the getting laid part **. ‘’So if you’re not sleeping together, what are you?’’** Sakura asked, needing to know for her own satisfaction.

  
  
**‘’We’re dating…exclusively.’’**

  
  
**‘’Exclusively? Wow.’’** Sakura’s lips pressed into a line – gritting her teeth, heart strings being tugged at. **‘’You must really like her.’’**

  
  
**‘’I can’t really control it,’’** He smiled, rubbing the back of his head. Sakura’s inner self was kicking, screaming. Though, it was her own fault for never telling him – though, how much more obvious could she make it? **‘’I know it sounds crazy but she just, I don’t know.’’**

  
  
**‘’Sounds like you’re in love.’’** Sakura mumbled, mixing the sauce into the pasta noodles. Avoiding his gaze. Luckily, before Naruto could question her tone, there was a knock at the door. It was 7:00PM on a Sunday, her thoughts immediately went to Ino, but she had a second date with some red-headed girl named Karin…Sakura didn’t question it, but Naruto had opened the door before she could even get around to it.

  
  
**‘’O-Oh D-Dr. Hatake! W-What are you doing here?!’’** Wide-eyed and not expecting, she swallowed. Fearing Naruto would clue in, but he was oblivious to her, so what would be any different about Kakashi coming to her apartment?

  
  
**‘’I was in the neighborhood. Am I interrupting?’’** He bowed his head apologetically, eyes on Sakura **. ‘’-A date perhaps?’’**

  
  
Naruto’s snort-filled laughter distracted the both of them. **‘’-Us, dating? Please. We have dinner every Sunday.’’** Naruto winked. **‘’Old habits die hard.’’**

  
  
Kakashi noted the expression on Sakura’s face. **‘’I don’t mean to intrude Dr. Haruno…’’** Kakashi trailed off, he had an excuse to be there – but not one he could tell to Naruto without giving away the fact that they were dating. **‘’I just thought you might like to know how impressed Tsunade and I am were with your performance the other day.’’**

  
**‘’She totally rocked it.’’** Naruto gave Kakashi a thumbs up, but Kakashi was not interested in anything the goofy blonde had to say.

  
  
**‘’Anyway, I won’t keep you.’’** Kakashi exchanged looks with Sakura – she knew why he was there, she chewed her lip, debating internally.

  
  
**‘’Nonsense.’’** Sakura shook her head. **‘’We have plenty to eat, would you like to stay for dinner? Or is that totally inappropriate?’’**

  
  
Was it inappropriate?

  
  
Naruto looked between the two of them, grinning and completely oblivious to the tension between Sakura and Kakashi **. ‘’It is totally inappropriate but you should!’’** Naruto was all for it.

  
  
**‘’Let me take your coat,’’** Sakura mumbled, their hands brushing briefly. Her stomach swirling with want. She couldn’t deny the attraction she had to him – brilliant, handsome…what women wouldn’t be drawn in. **‘’I hope you like pasta…’’**

**  
**  
The three of them ate, the tension didn’t fade, it was still there. Tension between Sakura and Kakashi and Sakura and Naruto, Naruto however was oblivious to it all. **‘’I can’t believe you let Sakura perform that surgery.’’**

**  
  
‘’Why is that unbelievable?’’ **Kakashi asked, sitting comfortably on Sakura’s couch. Glass of wine in hand, looking less intimidating sitting there than he would in a lab coat with a mask on. **‘’Sakura’s talent is singular, we can’t let it go to waste…Can we Sakura,’’**

**  
  
**Unable to help it, the way Kakashi looked at her throughout the evening was questioning. Maybe he thought her and Naruto were dating…even though they weren’t, though her and Kakashi weren’t exclusive so it shouldn’t matter what she does when he’s not present. **‘’um no, we shouldn’t.’’** Half-smiling, heart pounding she poured herself more wine. It was getting late. Sakura hoped Naruto would just leave but she knew him better than that, he usually crashed on Sundays, with or without her there. **‘’I’m surprised you were in my neighborhood.’’**

**  
  
‘’Yes, a friend of mine doesn’t live far from here. He expected me earlier but we rescheduled.’’ **Kakashi smiled, he was being nice enough – keeping it professional given Naruto was present. It was getting late, Sakura didn’t want him to leave – she could use a good massage after everything. **‘’I have to step out,’’ Naruto announced, putting his phone away. ‘’Uh, thanks for the pasta Sakura.’’ Smiling, he grabbed his jacket. Sakura wondered why he was leaving.**

****  
  
‘’Is everything okay?’’ She asked, Naruto gave her a look – one she knew well. They used to use that look when he didn’t want to say out loud what he was doing, Sakura figured it had to do with Hinata and that’s why he didn’t vocalize it…given Kakashi would disapprove of a teacher/student relationship…regardless if he was sleeping with one.

**  
  
‘’Everything is great, I’ll see you at work.’’ **Naruto, in his confident glory nodded at Kakashi. **‘’Dr. Hatake, thanks for joining us.’’** Still smiling, he parted – leaving Sakura and Kakashi alone **.** Sakura inhaled a breath of relief, waiting a minute before she said anything – afraid Naruto would somehow hear her through the thick walls of her apartment. Glancing just outside the window, she watched him run down the street – he was definitely going to see Hinata…it pulled at her heart strings.

  
  
**‘’I didn’t interrupt your date, did I?’’** Kakashi asked, teasing tones. Sakura chewed her lip.

  
  
**‘’Naruto and I are not dating.’’** Sakura explained, taking a seat opposite him on the couch. Fresh glass of wine in hand, dirty dishes put away, left over pasta in Tupperware. **‘’I’ve just known him a long time.’’**

  
  
**‘’you like him, don’t you.’’**

  
  
No shit, Sherlock. But Sakura would never admit it out loud. **‘’It’s foolish of me to have ever, honestly.’’** Pressing her index finger to the bridge of her nose, she laughed **. ‘’Naruto is aloof to such things anyway.’’**

  
  
It was rather rare for Sakura to let down her walls when it came to raw emotions, but Kakashi made her feel at ease. **‘’He seems to be quite inattentive to your feelings. Not that you make it obvious.’’**

  
  
**‘’-Wait, why are we even talking about this? I doubt you want me crying over someone else.’’** Sakura laughed, wanting to change the subject but Kakashi didn’t mind, not in the slightest.

  
**  
‘’There’s no sense in denying how you feel.’’** Kakashi said. **‘’I knew you weren’t completely invested to begin with, no offence taken, we’re human. We can’t control our emotions most days.’’**

**  
  
**Unable to help it, she laughed. He was right. **‘’You’re okay with it?’’**

**  
  
‘’No sense in me being jealous.**’’ Kakashi stated, quite confident. **‘’He’s aloof, so I’ll just have to steal your heart.’’**

That statement was bold, very bold. Observing him from her seat, she thought if maybe he would be someone she could fall in love with. He was everything a man should be, successful, canny, brilliant, clean-cut; handsome… but she couldn’t quite put a finger on if she would, or not. You couldn’t control how you felt, it was too bad – maybe her life would be easier if she could just pick the person she wanted to fall in love with and have them love her in return. She was over one-sided romances, it was exhausting.

  
**  
‘’Steal my heart huh?’’** Grinning, she took a sip of her wine and then another **. ‘’I don’t doubt you’d make a good partner, but I’m not in a rush for a relationship. I barely have the time for a life outside of work.’’**

  
  
Setting down his wine glass, he moved closer so her legs were resting over his own. **‘’We’re not rushing, nor are we exclusive. Don’t worry so much.’’** Kakashi explained, eyeing the clock. **‘’I have an early surgery to prep for…I’d stay but, just in case your friend returns.’’** Winking, he finished his wine and kissed her, it wasn’t an eager kiss. It felt natural, normal. She didn’t complain, watching as he stood up, pulled on his jacket and left. Leaving Sakura with her mind to wander on the topic of love and relationships.  


 


End file.
